


Baby One More Time

by fenrissa, oh_galwaygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, M/M, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, fanfiction pl, kind of hospital au at the beginning, kind of university au, larry stylinson - Freeform, lgbtq protest, siall
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrissa/pseuds/fenrissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Harry to dość niezdarny 20-latek. Niezdarny w sensie: może spaść z drzewa, wypaść z samochodu, ale także złamać niechcący czyjeś serce.Czyli: gdzie Louis zakochuje się bez pamięci w uroczym chłopcu, a Harry zauważa, że to odwzajemnia, dopiero na samym końcu.





	1. Rozdział I

Harry w ogóle nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że to jest głupi pomysł. Nawet wtedy, kiedy jego cyniczny współlokator fuczy nad swoim szkicownikiem na jego głupotę. Ten rok raczy ich gorącym sierpniem, który Styles spędza w Londynie, w swoim małym, dzielonym z Zaynem mieszkanku, ponieważ jego rodzice wyjechali do Grecji. A tego konkretnego dnia leżą rozwaleni na zielonej trawie w Hyde Parku - Malik szkicujący projekty tatuaży, a Harry po prostu nudzący się i zawiązujący wciąż od nowa swoją czerwoną bandanę. Zapuszcza włosy i jego loki są naprawdę kłopotliwe, dlatego trzyma je z dala od oczu za pomocą chust. Tak więc z jednej strony się cieszy, gdy widzi biednego, małego kotka, który wszedł na drzewo i nie umie stamtąd zejść. Pięcioletnia właścicielka białego futrzaka zanosi się płaczem, więc Styles czuje się zobligowany, by uratować kotka z opresji. Bez słowa, za to z twarzą definiującą słowa empatia i dobroć, Harry rusza pod drzewo, uśmiechając się uspokajająco do dziewczynki. Bez wahania zaczyna się wspinać, przemawiając do zwierzęcia. Oczywiście wie, że zawsze był niezdarny, ale hej! To tylko głupie drzewo w Hyde Parku. Stawia uważnie swoje nogi na kolejnych gałęziach, sięgając w stronę kotka. Na szczęście futrzak go nie drapie i nie robi problemu, gdy Harry wyciąga po niego ręce. Na nieszczęście w momencie uchwycenia zwierzaka brunet traci równowagę i w całej okazałości ruwa na dół, myśląc jedynie o tym, by uchronić kociaka i lądując boleśnie na lewej ręce. O cholera. 

***

Louis myśli, że to będzie kolejny nudny dzień spędzony na wypełnianiu kart pacjentów w przerwach między żartowaniem z Niallem - ordynatorem, opychaniem się jedzeniem ze stołówki i drażnieniem pielęgniarek. Jakież jest więc jego zdziwienie, gdy na ostry dyżur wpada przystojny ciemnowłosy mulat i zapłakany nastolatek z bandaną przewiązaną wokół loczkowanej głowy. Louis przygładza fartuch i podchodzi do tej dziwnej pary, jako, że Nialla znowu nie ma w pobliżu.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Ten głupek spadł z drzewa, bo ratował kotka! - szydzi Zayn, podtrzymując w pasie trzymającego się za rękę Stylesa. - Naprawdę, tylko tobie mogło się to przydarzyć!   
\- Ale to było jeszcze kocie dziecko! - płacze Harry. - I mój nadgarstek…   
Louis wzdycha.  
\- Dobrze, chodźmy do gabinetu, obejrzę twoją rękę, tak? Jak się nazywasz? - pyta, prowadząc go za sobą.  
\- Ha-arry. - pociąga nosem Styles, który naprawdę stara się nie płakać, ale to nie jest takie łatwe. - A ty?   
\- Jestem Louis. - Posyła mu uspokajający uśmiech, kiedy już wygodnie siada w fotelu Nialla. - Mogę obejrzeć twój nadgarstek?  
\- Możesz, Louis. - Harry znowu pociąga nosem, puszczając rękę i pomału wystawiając ją w jego stronę.   
Tomlinson delikatnie ją ujmuje, przesuwając po niej palcami, ale zaraz przestaje, gdy Harry wyrywa dłoń, jęcząc. Wzdycha sfrustrowany. Chłopak wszystko utrudnia!   
\- Dobrze, nie płacz, nie będę dotykać, wypełnię tylko kartę pacjenta, tak? - Sięga po długopis.  
Styles kiwa głową, ponownie chroniąc swój nadgarstek przy piersi.   
Gdzie jest Niall, gdy jest potrzebny? Louis wygrzebuje plik kartek i przeprowadza podstawowy wywiad medyczny.  
\- Nie obejdzie się bez prześwietlenia…  
\- Ona jest złamana, tak? - Harry podrywa głowę znad swojej ręki. - Wiedziałem, tak dziwnie chrupło, o jezu…   
\- Jeszcze nic nie wiemy, spokojnie Harry.  
\- Zajmij się mną, Louis, proszę. - Usta Stylesa dosłownie układają się w podkówkę. - To bardzo boli…   
Louis czuje się niemal rozłożony na łopatki.  
\- Chodź, zajmę się tobą, ale musisz wstać i pójść ze mną.  
Harry kiwa głową i wstaje powoli, podchodząc do niego.   
Louis rozczula się w duchu. Chłopak jest niesamowicie uroczy. Gani się w myślach.  
\- Ile masz lat, Harry?  
\- Dwadzieścia - odpiera Styles, rumieniąc się. Wie, że nie zachowuje się racjonalnie jak na swój wiek, ale pierwszy raz w życiu coś takiego mu się przydarzyło, wcześniej tylko wybijał czasem palce na lekcjach wychowania fizycznego.   
Legalny! Louis patrzy na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Wybacz, wyglądasz na mniej... - Przygryza wargę. Opanuj się Louis! Popycha drzwi do sali rentgenowskiej. - Jesteś w stanie podwinąć rękaw?  
\- W porządku, nikt mnie nie bierze na poważnie. - Harry wzrusza delikatnie ramieniem zdrowej ręki. - Um, nie wiem, spróbuję…   
Z rozchylonymi ustami chwyta za rękaw, starając się go podciągnąć do góry, ale szybko jęczy z bólu.   
\- Dobrze, nie próbuj! Zobaczymy tak - mruczy Louis, ustawiając Harry’ego przy maszynie rentgenowskiej. Zerka w kartę. - Czy w ciągu ostatniego roku miałeś robione prześwietlenie albo byłeś narażony na promieniowanie rentgenowskie?  
\- Nie… - Styles stara się niepostrzeżenie zetrzeć łzy z twarzy drugą ręką.   
\- Hej, skarbie. - Szatyn pociera jego zdrowe ramię. - To nie zaboli, obiecuję. - Posyła mu oszałamiający uśmiech i zaznacza kolejne rzeczy w karcie pacjenta. - Postaraj się nie ruszać, dobrze? - Uzyskawszy kiwnięcie głową, uruchamia sprzęt. Po kilku minutach jest już po wszystkim.  
\- I co z nią? - pyta Harry, zaglądając mu przez ramię, gdy ten drukuje zdjęcie. Jednocześnie krzywi się, gdy rusza swoim uszkodzonym nadgarstkiem. Pierwszy raz w życiu tak go boli…   
Louis mruczy.  
\- Cóż, z tego, co widzę, mamy zwichnięcie z przemieszczeniem - zgaduje Louis, patrząc na zdjęcie rentgenowskie. - Trzeba to nastawić... ze znieczuleniem - dodaje, widząc przerażone spojrzenie Harry’ego - a potem szyna gipsowa na kilka tygodni i rehabilitacja... Jak żeś się tak urządził?  
\- O kurwa - wypala Styles, zasłaniając oczy dłonią. - Ja tylko… Umm… Straciłem równowagę, jak ściągałem tego kotka z drzewa i pomyślałem tylko o tym, żeby nic mu się nie stało, więc… Starałem się tym nadgarstkiem jakoś skorygować to, jak upadnę, przypuszczam…?   
Louis nie może powstrzymać rozczulonego sapnięcia.  
\- Jesteś uroczy! - chichocze.  
\- Bardziej głupi - wzdycha Harry, opuszczając jedną rękę, jednak uśmiechając się do młodego lekarza.   
\- Reagujesz krzykiem na igły? - dopytuje, prowadząc go do gabinetu zabiegowego.  
\- Nie. - Styles kręci głową, wprawiając sprężyste loki w ruch. - Mam kilka tatuaży.   
\- Tak? - Louisowi błyskają oczy. - Jakie? I ile ważysz? - pyta, odmierzając dawkę znieczulenia. Powinien zadzwonić po Nialla. Powinien, ale wie, że ten jest w chwili obecnej zajęty czymś innym - w końcu widział na korytarzu jego dziewczynę.  
Harry podaje mu swoją wagę, po czym zaczyna opowiadać o swoich tatuażach na rękach. - I jeszcze te wieńce laurowe na biodrach. Kocham je.   
\- Musisz mi kiedyś pokazać. - Louis wzdycha nieprzytomnie, zafascynowany grą mięśni pod skórą chłopaka, kiedy robi mu zastrzyk znieczulający. - Daj mi chwilę - prosi, wygrzebując z kieszeni telefon i wybierając numer Nialla.  
\- Nie omieszkam - chichocze Styles z błyszczącymi oczami, po czym marszczy brwi, przypominając sobie o porzuconym w poczekalni Zaynie. On go chyba zabije…   
Louis odczekuje kilkanaście sygnałów i rozłącza się, usłyszawszy pocztę głosową. Cóż, może to zrobić, nie jest w końcu amatorem, poza tym to i tak wina Nialla. Delikatnie dotyka ręki Harry’ego.  
\- Czujesz cokolwiek?  
\- Umm… - Harry się zastanawia. - Coraz mniej boli i twoje palce.   
Louis uśmiecha się pod nosem. Ciekawe, czy chłopak zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak to brzmi.  
\- Czujesz moje palce? - pyta, chcąc się podroczyć.  
\- Tak, ale chyba się przyzwyczaiłem, bo już prawie nie… - zaczyna Styles, kiedy przerywa mu odgłos otwieranych drzwi, w których widzi wesołego blondyna, a za jego plecami Zayna.   
\- Tommo, mój drogi, co tu się dzieje? - Mężczyzna cuka, podchodząc do kozetki i przypatrując się ich złączonym rękom. - Ten tutaj chodził i rozpytywał wszystkie pielęgniarki, kto ma dyżur, a potem znalazł mnie z Samanthą, przeszkadzając w dość jednoznacznej sytuacji i zażądał, by zaprowadzić go do jego przyjaciela, którego porwał jakiś młody lekarz.   
Louis wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Nagły przypadek, Nini - wyjaśnia, wskazując brodą na zdjęcie rentgenowskie. - Zwichnięcie z przemieszczeniem, podałem tetrakainę, będę teraz nastawiał kości. - Przenosi spojrzenie na nieco bladego mulata. - Twojemu przyjacielowi nic nie grozi, kochanie.  
\- Oby - burczy Zayn, stając po przeciwnej stronie kozetki i zakładając ramiona na piersi.   
\- Jesteś pewien, że sam chcesz mu ten nadgarstek nastawić? - Niall unosi jedną brew, oglądając zdjęcie z prześwietlenia.   
\- To nie tak, że to mój pierwszy pacjent... - z którym chciałby zostać sam na sam. - Myślę, że dam radę, a ty możesz wrócić do migdalenia się ze swoją laską.  
\- Jak uważasz, ufam ci. - Blondyn uśmiecha się i wychodzi z sali, machając Malikowi.   
\- To znieczulenie jest jakieś mocne? - Zayn patrzy z niepokojem na przyjaciela, który patrzy na nich odrobinę nieobecnym wzrokiem.   
Louis unosi wzrok znad papierów.  
\- Hm... Jest dość mocne, ale nie jest to nasz najmocniejszy środek. Czemu pytasz?  
\- Mówimy o człowieku, który raz się buchnie trawką i już widzi pingwiny na trawniku, więc… - Malik krzywi się do swoich wspomnień.   
\- Oh, więc jest jednym z tych - Louis uśmiecha się pod nosem. Chłopak nie mógłby być już bardziej uroczy! Dotyka jego nadgarstka. - Czujesz dotyk?  
\- Louiiis. - Harry uśmiecha się głupio, mrugając powiekami. - LouLou.   
Zayn dość nieskutecznie maskuje śmiech pojedynczym kaszlem.   
\- Boli? - Chwyta zraniony nadgarstek, patrząc wyczekująco na pacjenta. Cholera, skurczybyk ma zielone oczy…  
\- Nie. - Rozaniela się Styles, wpatrując się w niego błyszczącymi oczami.   
Louis kiwa głową, zerkając na Zayna.  
\- To może wyglądać niezbyt przyjemnie - ostrzega, zaczynając rozciągać kostki.  
\- Masz baaardzo męski zarost - chichocze Harry, głaskając go drugą dłonią po nieogolonym policzku.   
\- Tak? - Chichocze, naciskając mocniej.  
\- Tak. - Styles przytakuje, nie zwracając kompletnie uwagi na przyjaciela, który wyciąga telefon, śmiejąc się cicho i nagrywając jego poczynania. - Baardzo cię kooocham.   
\- Ah tak? - pyta powątpiewająco. - A to dlaczego?  
\- Bo jesteś słooodki - wyjaśnia mu Harry, przeczesując palcami jego włosy. - Też powinieneś mnie kochać.   
\- Nie możesz mnie kochać tylko za to, że jestem słodki - protestuje.  
\- Ale przecież się pobieramy. - Styles przewraca oczami. - Więc cię kocham.   
\- A kiedy niby mi się oświadczyłeś? - prycha.  
\- Ale Louuu - jęczy Harry, układając usta w podkówkę. - Będziemy najsłodszą parą młodą kiedykolwiek.   
\- W to nie wątpię. Założysz suknię ślubną?  
\- Tak! - Styles się rozpromienia. - I wianek na głowę.   
\- Chcę być świadkiem - chichocze Zayn zza aparatu.   
Louis posyła mu spojrzenie.  
\- Dobrze, coś jeszcze? Masz już wybrane imiona dla naszych dzieci? - Chichocze, wciąż nastawiając mu rękę.  
\- Rose Elizabeth dla dziewczynki, Anthony James i Daniel Emanuel dla chłopców - wzdycha szczęśliwie Harry, muskając jego ramię.   
\- Więc dwójka chłopców? Czemu nie dwie dziewczynki?  
\- Żeby nasza córeczka mogła być rodzynkiem i nie musiała być zazdrosna o siostrę - odpiera po chwili zastanowienia Styles.   
Louis śmieje się w głos.  
\- Dobrze, chodź partnerze, trzeba cię zagipsować.  
\- Jesteś urooczy - grucha Harry, wstając chwiejnie z kozetki i stając obok.   
Louis prowadzi go do kolejnego gabinetu i sadza na leżance, samemu zabierając się za przygotowanie gipsu.  
\- Louuu? - pyta Styles, niepewnie obserwując jego poczynania.   
\- Tak? - pyta, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad szyny.  
\- Nie kochasz mnie, prawda? - Harry’emu szklą się oczy i drży warga.   
\- Oh kochanie, dlaczego tak uważasz?!  
\- Bo uśmiechnąłeś się do tego lekarza, którego mijaliśmy. - Styles pociąga nosem, spuszczając zraniony wzrok.   
\- Skarbie, pracuję tutaj, to normalne, że uśmiecham się do moich kolegów.  
\- Koledzy nie patrzą się na czyjś tyłek - burczy Harry.   
\- Jestem gejem. - Wzrusza ramionami.  
Styles już się nie odzywa, tylko wpatruje się w okno. Im więcej czasu od przyjęcia znieczulenia, tym bardziej zauważa, że Louis po prostu traktuje go jak dziecko i zbywa.   
\- Hej, nie bądź smutny! - woła Louis, przygotowując masę na gips. - Narysuję ci na gipsie serduszka i kwiatki! - obiecuje.  
\- Narysujesz? - Harry momentalnie patrzy na niego z nadzieją. - Obiecujesz?   
\- Narysuję. - Uśmiecha się i zaczyna nakładać gips na jego rękę. Przysuwa się bliżej.  
\- Zayn umie rysować, studiuje sztuki piękne, ale wolę, żebyś ty mi coś narysował, wiesz? - Styles zdradza mu w sekrecie, wpatrując się intensywnie w cienie, które rzęsy lekarza rzucają na ładnie zarysowane policzki.   
\- Twój przyjaciel? On też może ci coś narysować. Ale kwiatki będą ode mnie.  
\- A serduszka? - podchwytuje Harry, odrzucając ruchem głowy jeden ze zbłądzonych loków.   
\- Też - zapewnia i zakłada mu za ucho jeden z niesfornych kosmyków.  
Styles trzepocze rzęsami i posyła mu promienny uśmiech.   
Ten chłopak jest tak śliczny!  
\- Jesteś uroczy! - Chichocze.  
\- A ty słodki. - Harry rozpromienia się jeszcze bardziej, przygryzając dolną wargę, przez co jego dołeczki w policzkach stają się jeszcze głębsze, a oczy bardziej lśniące. Louis wciska palec w jego dołeczek, zostawiając mu na policzku smugę pasty.  
Wygładza opatrunek i podnosi się, zdejmując rękawiczki.  
\- Dobrze, młody człowieku, teraz musisz sobie w tym pochodzić jakiś czas - mówi i wyrzuca rękawiczki do kosza. Resztę zostawia do sprzątnięcia dla Nialla.  
\- Jak długi czas? - Styles marszczy brwi, siadając na brzegu leżanki i zwieszając z niej nogi. - W sensie pochodzić teraz po szpitalu czy…?   
Louis śmieje się ponownie. Chciałby go zabrać do domu, naprawdę.  
\- Nie kochanie. Minimum cztery tygodnie, a potem rehabilitacja.  
\- Och. - Harry się martwi. - Czyli mam sobie iść?   
\- Ktoś odwiezie cię do domu? - pyta, rozglądając się za ciemnowłosym chłopakiem, z którym Harry przyszedł.  
\- Zayn chyba dalej na mnie czeka. - Styles wzrusza ramionami, po czym wzdycha. - Ale Louu, ja nie chcę iść.   
Ten wzdycha i opiera policzek na dłoni.  
\- Ja też nie chcę, żebyś szedł. Chyba, że pójdziemy razem.  
\- Tak! - Harry się cieszy i zeskakuje z łóżka, po czym podchodzi do niego i chwyta go za rękę. - Chodźmy, narysujesz mi te kwiatuszki i serduszka, mam w domu fluorescencyjne mazaki!   
\- Uhm, Harry... właśnie jestem w pracy?  
\- Jeszcze się nie pobraliśmy, a praca już jest dla ciebie ważniejsza? - Styles momentalnie zmienia nastrój, mrużąc gniewnie oczy.   
\- Kochanie, jestem lekarzem - prawie... - nie mogę wyjść w trakcie swojej zmiany. - Cóż, Niall może. Gładzi jego dłoń. - Co ty na to, żebyś zadzwonił po swojego przyjaciela, a my spotkamy się później?  
\- No dobrze. - Harry wzdycha cierpiętniczo, w tym samym momencie, w którym ktoś puka do drzwi i bez czekania na odpowiedź uchyla je.  
\- Hazz, już po wszystkim? - pyta Zayn, kiwając głową do Louisa.  
\- Tak, już idę, szykuj powóz - świergocze Styles, po czym cmoka zaskoczonego lekarza w usta i wychodzi. - Do zobaczenia, kotku!   
Louis przykłada dłoń do ust, zaskoczony zachowaniem chłopaka.  
\- Szybki jesteś - chichocze Malik, zamykając za nimi drzwi.   
Dzień w pracy Louisa mija powoli. Stara się wyrzucić z głowy chłopca z loczkami, w końcu ten nie wie, o której kończy zmianę, do tego nie wziął nawet jego numeru. Niall pojawia się godzinę później w wymiętej koszuli, uzyskując od niego potępiające spojrzenie. Hej, to w końcu on tu był lekarzem! Później już skupia się na swojej pracy.

***

Harry tymczasem zaraz po powrocie do domu zagrzebuje się w swoim łóżku i zasypia. Przesypia niemalże cały dzień. Następnego ranka, a właściwie popołudnia, Zayn budzi go puszczeniem Sexy Back na cały regulator.  
\- Malik! - wydziera się zmęczonym głosem, po czym jęczy i chowa twarz w poduszce.   
\- Wstałeś! - cieszy się jego współlokator, wchodząc do jego pokoju i rzucając się na łóżko. - Jak tam ręka?  
\- Boli - mamrocze Styles, bo znieczulenie już przestało działać i czuje każdą najmniejszą chrząsteczkę w swoim uszkodzonym nadgarstku.   
\- Przynajmniej poznałeś miłość swojego życia - chichocze Malik, a widząc jego nierozumiejące spojrzenie, wyciąga telefon i odtwarza nagrany poprzedniego dnia filmik.   
\- Boże. - Harry czuje się taki zażenowany swoim zachowaniem… Chowa zarumienioną twarz pod poduszką. - To upokarzające. Dobrze, że już nigdy go nie zobaczę.  
\- Wiesz, będziesz jeszcze za miesiąc musiał iść ściągnąć unieruchomienie, no i rehabilitacja - uświadamia go Zayn, po czym dodaje: - Wiesz, że mam go w znajomych na fejsie? Tak go właśnie kojarzyłem z jakiejś imprezy na starszym roczniku. I heej, wysłałem mu to, żeby nie zapomniał o swoim uroczym chłopcu.   
\- Co zrobiłeś? - Harry momentalnie siada wyprostowany, podczas kiedy jego współlokator ucieka i zdąża zamknąć drzwi, zanim trafia go poduszka.   
Sfrustrowany chłopak zaciska usta i chwyta za swój telefon. Ma niesamowitą ochotę zadzwonić do Gemmy i się jej pożalić. Jednak widząc irytującą jedynkę przy ikonce Messengera, wzdycha i postanawia sprawdzić najpierw to. Marszczy brwi, widząc nazwisko Louis Tomlinson. Przybliża twarz do małego profilowego i… och. To jest jego lekarz! Z szybko bijącym sercem klika w wiadomość. 

„- Witaj kochanie! Znalazłeś swoje fluorescencyjne mazaki, żebym mógł narysować ci te kwiatki i serduszka na gipsie? ;)”

Kurwakurwakurwa. To nie dzieje się naprawdę. Styles odkłada telefon na łóżko i kładzie się nad nim, jako że może używać tylko jednej ręki, odpisując drżącym palcem:  
“Hej… Uch, strasznie Cię przepraszam za to wszystko. Pewnie nie płacą Ci na tyle, żebyś musiał użerać się z gówniarzami. Wybacz, że Zayn Ci to wysłał i po prostu, um… zapomnij?”

„Nie płacą mi w ogóle, jestem stażystą. Wyluzuj, to było całkiem urocze!”

“Um, cóż… Wydawałeś się profesjonalny, więc… Nawet nie do końca pamiętam, co Ci mówiłem, tylko to, co na nagraniu. Nie zrobiłem nic głupiego…?” 

„Dzięki! Cóż, często zastępuję Nialla, a to nie jest mój pierwszy staż. Wymyśliłeś imiona dla naszych dzieci!”

“Ta… To jest na nagraniu. Wybacz, jestem rodzinnym typem. Ale trzeba przyznać, że to byłyby śliczne dzieci. Dobrze, że nie zrobiłem nic bardziej żenującego, o ile się da, haha” 

„Nie przejmuj się tym, jesteś uroczy. Zayn ozdobił już twój gips?”

“Nie, tak naprawdę to cały ten czas spałem, więc… Zresztą uciekł przed moim gniewem. A co, jesteś chętny do tego? Mogę wygrzebać te mazaki x”

„Haha, możesz znaleźć, kończę dzisiaj o 18 x”

“Piszesz ze mną zamiast pracować? ok, widzę, jak jest. Będę czekać, łap adres: Blandford Street 2A”

„Dzisiaj laska Nialla nie mogła przyjść, więc ten pracuje, a ja rzeczywiście mu pomagam, a nie odwalam za niego robotę. Do zobaczenia, kochanie xx”

“Do zobaczenia :)”

\- Oh, widzę nieźle flirtujecie - odzywa się znad jego ramienia Zayn, którego Styles nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wemknął się do pokoju.   
\- Zamknij się. - Harry przewraca oczami, wygaszając telefon. - Lepiej zrób mi jakąś jajecznicę, jak będę pod prysznicem.   
\- Spadaj, nie jestem ci nic winien, to ty powinieneś być wdzięczny - żacha się Malik. - Mogę najwyżej skoczyć do tej tajskiej knajpki za rogiem i coś nam przynieść. Przecież wiesz, że nie umiem gotować.  
\- A ja nie mogę nic ugotować jedną ręką. - Styles krzywi się, schodząc z łóżka. - Zbankrutujemy.   
Wzdychając, pakuje się do łazienki, gdzie przed lustrem pozwola sobie na szeroki uśmiech. Louis do niego wpadnie!


	2. Rozdział II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry to dość niezdarny 20-latek. Niezdarny w sensie: może spaść z drzewa, wypaść z samochodu, ale także złamać niechcący czyjeś serce. 
> 
> Czyli: gdzie Louis zakochuje się bez pamięci w uroczym chłopcu, a Harry zauważa, że to odwzajemnia, dopiero na samym końcu.

Parę minut po osiemnastej telefon Harry’ego znowu wibruje, oznajmiając wiadomość od Louisa.

„Hej, właśnie skończyłem. Będę za 20 minut, o ile gps mnie nie okłamuje i nie złapią mnie korki. Szykuj mazaki xx”

Chłopak uśmiecha się, poprawiając opakowanie markerów leżące na stoliku w salonie. Robi zdjęcie, uchwytując mazaki, po czym wysyła je do Louisa z dopiskiem:  
“Wszystko przyszykowane, czekam xx”

Louis odbiera zdjęcie dopiero, gdy parkuje na podwójnej ciągłej pod domem Harry’ego. Rozgląda się po okolicy i dzwoni do drzwi.  
Styles przygładza swoją związaną w małego kucyka grzywkę w drodze do drzwi. Otwiera je i uśmiecha się na widok wyjątkowo miłego stażysty.  
\- Naprawdę tu jesteś, huh? - Kręci głową z niedowierzaniem, wpuszczając go do środka.  
\- Obiecałeś mi malowanie serduszek na gipsie! - Louis nachyla się i cmoka go w policzek. - Zrobisz mi kawy?  
\- Erm… - zająkuje się Harry, zaskoczony śmiałością Louisa. I Boże, jak on pachniał… - Jasne, tylko obawiam się, że będziesz musiał mi pomóc. To zabawne, że wcześniej nie zauważałem, jak bardzo lewa ręka też jest mi potrzebna.  
\- Czasami się przydaje. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami. Podąża za nim do kuchni i od razu zabiera się za robienie kawy.  
\- Po prostu to trochę szok, muszę się dopiero przyzwyczaić - wzdycha Styles, podając mu żółty kubek z wyższej półki. - A jest ciężko, bo z natury i tak jestem niezdarny.  
\- I tak masz szczęście, że skończyło się na zwichnięciu, a nie złamaniu, nadgarstek jest niesamowicie wrażliwy. - Tomlinson wsypuje kawę do szklanki. - Też chcesz?  
\- Mam szczęście, że zaprowadziło mnie to do medyka, który parzy mi teraz kawę w moim domu - odpowiada żartobliwie Harry, opierając się tyłem o blat obok i patrząc na niego błyszczącymi oczami. - Tak, poproszę.  
\- Nie jestem jeszcze medykiem. - Louis zderza się z nim biodrem i wsypuje kawę do drugiego kubka.  
\- Jak dla mnie jesteś. - Styles wzrusza delikatnie ramionami. - Nie liczy się papierek, tylko to, że naprawiłeś mi rękę.  
\- Teoretycznie nie powinienem. - Chichocze szatyn. - Niall powinien się tym zajmować, ja powinienem tylko się uczyć.  
\- Nic nie nauczy cię lepiej niż praktyka. - Harry przewraca oczami, całą siłą woli starając się nie dotykać Louisa. Coś go do niego ciągnie, a przecież nie może go nagle zacząć obmacywać. Dla bezpieczeństwa układa prawą dłoń na swoim karku, drapiąc się.  
\- Tak, tak. Ale jeśli bym coś spieprzył, Niall miałby nieprzyjemności. Chociaż przydałby mu się zimny prysznic. - Krzywi się Tomlinson, zalewając kawę. - Słodzisz, czy jesteś wystarczająco słodki?  
\- Widocznie ufa twoim umiejętnościom. Jak wspominałeś, to nie twój pierwszy staż. - Styles przygryza delikatnie dolną wargę. - Uhm, nie, nie słodzę.  
\- Widocznie bardziej ceni sobie seks z tą laską, niż dobro pacjentów. Oh! Słodziak! - Chichocze Louis.  
\- Uhm. Wstrzymam się z komentarzem, nie są moimi znajomymi. - Harry marszczy brwi, opuszczając powoli rękę.  
\- Właściwie ja też jej nie znam, ale sam fakt, że Niall przy niej głupieje, świadczy przeciwko. Gdzie masz cukier? - pyta szatyn, rozglądając się.  
Styles bez słowa odrywa się od blatu, a w zamian przyciska się do Louisa od tyłu, sięgając do szafki nad nim i kładąc cukierniczkę obok kubków.  
Louis nie może się powstrzymać i ociera się o niego tyłkiem.  
\- Dzięki skarbie, ja nie jestem tak słodki, jak ty. - Słodzi sobie kawę i przechodzi do salonu, gdzie siada na kanapie. - Nie kłamałeś z tymi mazakami.  
\- Uhm, siostrzeniec je kiedyś zostawił, więc czemu by nie wykorzystać? - odpiera Harry, marudząc jeszcze chwilę nad swoim kubkiem i starając się uspokoić po kontakcie ze zgrabnym tyłkiem szatyna.  
\- Siostrzeniec... nie wiedziałem, że masz siostrę - mówi Tomlinson, popijając kawę.  
\- Mieszka w Szkocji, więc rzadko się widujemy - wzdycha ciężko Styles, chwytając swój kubek jedną dłonią i starając się ostrożnie przenieść kawę w całości do salonu.  
\- Tęsknisz za nią? - pyta ciekawy Louis.  
\- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz. - Harry kręci głową, krzywiąc się i siadając na kanapie. - Jesteśmy bardzo zżyci, więc jej wyprowadzkę odczułem nawet fizycznie. Najgorsze jest to, że to nie jest przejściowe, ona tam już zostanie.  
\- Skąd wiesz? Nie myślałeś o wyjeździe do niej?  
\- Bo układa sobie tam życie. Za dwa miesiące wychodzi za mąż, ma dziecko i dobrą pracę. Nie będę się jej zwalał na głowę tylko dlatego, że tęsknię. - Styles upija łyk swojej kawy, przymykając powieki.  
\- A co z twoimi rodzicami?  
\- Mieszkają w Cheshire, stamtąd pochodzę. - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Normalnie bym u nich teraz był, ale są na urlopie w Grecji.  
\- Więc co robisz tutaj, w Londynie? Studiujesz?  
\- Psychologię. - Przytakuje Styles.  
\- Jestem pod wrażeniem - przyznaje Louis, kończąc już swoją kawę.  
\- Czemu? - Harry unosi jedną brew, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Funkcjonowanie mózgu człowieka to dla mnie wyższa szkoła jazdy. Wolę naprawiać coś, co na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jest uszkodzone.  
\- To prawda, że naprawianie psychiki jest ciężkie - zgadza się z nim Styles. - Tym bardziej, że każdy przypadek jest inny. Nie ma dwóch ludzi myślących tak samo. Ale dlatego to kocham, do każdego trzeba podchodzić indywidualnie i jest to szalenie fascynujące. Nie spojrzę na kogoś i stwierdzę, co mu jest. Muszę z nim rozmawiać i rozmawiać, wysłuchać, a potem pomału naprowadzić go na właściwy tor.  
\- Oh, brzmisz jak prawdziwy psycholog, nie cierpię tego! - Szatyn żartobliwie trąca go w ramię.  
\- Hej, hej, panie doktorze, z całym szacunkiem, ale zdrowie fizyczne nie jest wszystkim - żacha się Harry, uśmiechając się zadziornie i kopiąc go w rewanżu w kostkę.  
\- Hej! - Louis śmieje się. - Ja mogę chociaż udowodnić, że coś było zepsute!  
\- A ja mogę sprawić, żeby ktoś nie czuł potrzeby udowadniania nic nikomu - parska Styles.  
\- Doprawdy? Sądzisz, że muszę ci coś udowadniać?  
\- Nie, to ty sam to przed chwilą powiedziałeś. - Harry kręci głową, uśmiechając się.  
\- Uh, dlatego nie lubię psychologów! Nie rozmawiam z tobą - decyduje Louis, sięgając po mazaki.  
\- Louis, nie gniewaj się - śmieje się Styles, dźgając go palcem w udo.  
Ten piska niemęsko, odsuwając się.  
\- Mmm, musisz mnie jakoś przekonać!  
\- Werbalnie czy niewerbalnie? - W oczach Harry’ego migocze coś łobuzerskiego.  
\- Przyjmuję płatność w naturze. - Louis kontynuuje tę ich małą grę.  
\- Dobrze. - Styles oblizuje swoje wargi, po czym powoli przysuwa się do chłopaka i całuje go delikatnie w kącik ust, szepcząc: - Myślę, że możemy zacząć gdzieś tutaj…  
Szatyn obejmuje go w pasie, nie pozwalając mu się odsunąć.  
\- Nie czuję się przekonany…  
\- Hmm… A teraz? - Harry całuje go prosto w usta, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku.  
Louis pogłębia pocałunek, ale odsuwa się po chwili. Przesuwa z namysłem po jego boku.  
\- Hm, powiedzmy…  
\- Co to ma znaczyć? - żacha się Styles, jednak w jego oczach widać rozbawienie. Gładzi jego policzek. - Nie chcesz aby za dużo naraz?  
\- Za dużo? Słodyczy nigdy za dużo! - Szatyn klepie go w tyłek.  
\- Dentysta nigdy by tak nie powiedział. - Harry kręci głową z rozczarowaniem, jednak uśmiecha się i ponownie go całuje, zaplatając ostrożnie ręce za jego głową, tak aby nie uderzyć go gipsem.  
\- Nie jestem dentystą... - Louis wciąga go na swoje kolana i pogłębia pocałunek.  
\- To chyba mam szczęście - mruczy Styles, przymykając powieki i przygryzając jego wargę.  
\- Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że akurat twoją rękę musiałem poskładać... - Tomlinson wsuwa dłonie w kieszenie jego dżinsów.  
\- Nie narzekasz, huh? - Harry wierci się na jego kolanach, uśmiechając się cwaniacko.  
\- Nie śmiałbym! - Louis jęczy nisko, zaciskając dłonie.  
\- To dobrze. - Styles pochyla się i zaczyna delikatnie, ale intensywnie ssać i lizać jego szyję.  
\- Oznaczasz mnie? - sapie szatyn, odchylając głowę. - Jeśli zaraz nie przestaniesz, to wezmę cię tu i teraz…  
\- Czuję - chichocze Harry, ocierając się o niego i odrywając się od jego szyi.  
\- Drażnisz się, słodziutki... - mamrocze Tomlinson i samemu wpija się w jego szyję. Mmm, ma ochotę przełożyć go przez podłokietnik i pieprzyć.  
\- Zwykle nie sypiam z ludźmi na pierwszej randce… - dyszy Styles, czując, jak sam też twardnieje. - Nie uważasz, że to za szybko?  
\- Zwykle... Mała zadziora z ciebie. - Louis ściska jego krocze. - Więc, ile razy muszę się jeszcze z tobą umówić, żeby to było przyzwoite?  
\- Sześć. - Harry wyrzuca z siebie pierwszą cyfrę, jaka przychodzi mu do głowy, uśmiechając się niewinnie i starając się nie jęczeć na dłoń Louisa umiejscowioną na jego wybrzuszeniu.  
\- Sześć? - Szatyn unosi brwi. - Nie za dużo, skarbie? Przecież widzę, że ci się podoba…  
\- Może wcześniej, to zależy, jak się będziesz sprawował. - Styles liże go zaczepnie w ucho.  
\- Prowadzisz system punktów? Powinienem dostać dodatkowe za poskładanie twojej ręki.  
\- Wolę raczej oceny opisowe - chichocze Harry, dmuchając w jego ucho.  
Louis przerzuca go pod siebie, zawisając nad nim.  
\- Mmm, i jaki mam opis?  
\- Mów dalej, właśnie cię diagnozuję. - Styles uśmiecha się bezczelnie. - Pełny opis dostaniesz pod koniec terapii.  
\- Do ewentualnego wglądu dla mojego lekarza prowadzącego? - Chichocze Tomlinson, a potem liże jego krtań. - Ja mam już diagnozę dla ciebie…  
\- Tak? - Harry przesuwa dłonią po jego ramieniu. - Więc jaki mam problem oprócz nadgorliwego lekarza?  
\- Lubisz się drażnić - szepcze Louis.  
\- Nawet bardzo. - Przytakuje szczęśliwie Styles, przygryzając kusząco dolną wargę i obejmując jego biodra nogami. - Można powiedzieć, że czerpię niezdrową przyjemność z doprowadzania do szału.  
\- A wiesz, że niegrzecznych chłopców się kara?...  
\- Może na to właśnie liczę...? - Harry ociera o siebie ich krocza.  
\- Chcesz zostać ukarany? Przełożony przez kolano i sprany tak, że twój tyłek będzie czerwony?  
\- Wszystko w granicach zdrowego rozsądku - szepcze Styles, całując go delikatnie. - Trzeba pamiętać, że jestem słodziakiem.  
\- Więc lubisz dostawać klapsy, panie psychologu? Czy to nie świadczy o jakiejś traumie z dzieciństwa?  
\- A o czym świadczy to, że podoba ci się ta myśl? - Harry przygryza lekko jego wargę. - Nie widzę nic złego w urozmaiceniu życia seksualnego, po prostu.  
\- Urodzony dyplomata! - pochwala Tomlinson, przeczesując palcami jego loczki.  
Brunet tylko uśmiecha się, wpatrując się w niego. Leżenie tu z Louisem z pewnością było… miłe.  
\- Więc... mieszkasz sam? - pyta Louis.  
\- Nie. - Przytomnieje Styles. - Z Zaynem.  
\- Oh, twój przyjaciel? Ten ciemnowłosy?  
\- Tak. - Przytakuje Harry. - Ten sam, który wysłał ci to żenujące nagranie, mała pizda.  
\- Jestem mu bardzo wdzięczny za to nagranie! Moje ulubione!  
\- Pewnie, śmiejcie się ze mnie. - Styles przybiera nieszczęśliwą minę. - Mówiąc o Zaynie, niedługo powinien wrócić, więc… Chyba powinniśmy się rozplątać.  
Louis marszczy brwi.  
\- Dlaczego? Nie robimy nic zdrożnego, brudny chłopcze!  
\- Nie jestem brudny, ale ty zaraz możesz być, jak tak zostaniemy - chichocze Harry, spychając go z siebie i siadając ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. - Nie dałby mi żyć, jakby nas przyłapał.  
\- Oh, wciąż wierzy, że jesteś grzecznym chłopcem?  
\- Zgadza się - śmieje się brunet, chwytając za mazaki. - Musiałbyś go reanimować, jakby padł na zawał, więc rysuj kwiatuszki.  
\- Wolałbym reanimować ciebie, ale przysięga lekarska... eh... - Louis wyciąga z kieszeni szablon z kwiatkami i serduszkami. - Zobacz, co mam! - chwali się.  
\- Och, naprawdę się przygotowałeś, co? - śmieje się dźwięcznie Styles, kręcąc głową w rozbawieniu. - Czytałeś jakiś poradnik, jak zdobyć moje serce?  
\- Zapytałem siostry! - Wzrusza ramionami szatyn, śmiejąc się i przykładając szablon do gipsu. - Masz rodzeństwo? - interesuje się Harry, patrząc uważnie, jaki kolor zostanie wybrany. W końcu będzie w tym paradować jeszcze co najmniej miesiąc!  
\- Tak, jestem najstarszy z siódemki. - Louis z mściwą satysfakcją wybiera różowy mazak.  
\- Och, sporo was jest. - Styles unosi brwi. - Lou. Nawet się nie waż…  
\- Haroldzie, awersja do różowego koloru wskazuje na głębokie zaburzenia i problemy z męskością - recytuje Tomlinson.  
\- Świetnie, ale pamiętaj, że ty też będziesz paradował z chłopcem z różowymi wzorkami na gipsie obok. - Harry mruży oczy.  
\- Posiadanie tylu sióstr skutecznie leczy z awersji do różowego. - Wzrusza ramionami szatyn. - Poza tym, żadna dziewczyna nie pomyśli sobie przypadkiem, że ma jakieś szanse.  
\- Jesteś złośliwy - wyrzuca mu Styles, obserwując, jak na jego gipsie wykwitają różowe serduszka i kwiatuszki. - Może teraz zacznę nosić do kolekcji te różowe ubrania od Gemmy.  
\- Zawsze pociągali mnie mężczyźni w różowym - bagatelizuje Louis.  
\- Zapamiętam. - Harry mruga do niego, chwytając wolną i sprawną ręką jedną z leżących w miseczce na stole landrynek i wsuwając ją sobie do ust.  
Louis otwiera usta, również chcąc dostać landrynkę i zmienia pisak na zielony.  
Brunet kręci głową z rozczuleniem, jednak wyciąga kolejnego cukierka i wsuwa go delikatnie w jego usta. W takiej pozycji zastaje ich powracający Zayn.  
\- Och, widzę romantyzm w stylu Harolda: różowe kwiatuszki na gipsie i landrynki - drwi, wchodząc do salonu i odkładając do szuflady swoją maszynkę do robienia tatuaży.  
\- Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy - nuci Tomlinson, dorysowując kolejne serduszko i rozgryzając cukierka. - Mmm, dobre.  
\- Powinieneś spróbować tego, który ja trzymam w ustach, jeszcze bardziej słodki. - Styles ignoruje przyjaciela na rzecz flirtowania.  
\- Boże, idę do swojego pokoju. - Malik się krzywi. - Zostaw tylko trochę miejsca na jakiś mój rysunek, Tomlinson.  
\- Nic nie mogę obiecać, malowanie działa na mnie nadzwyczaj odprężająco, kiedy nie uprawiam seksu. - Śmieje się Louis, słysząc zgorszony jęk zza drzwi. - No co? - pyta obronnie, widząc spojrzenie Harry'ego.  
\- Radzę ci nie sprawiać na nim takiego wrażenia, bo pomyśli, że chcesz mnie wykorzystać i cię uszkodzi. - Brunet wzrusza ramionami, ssąc cukierka.  
\- Cóż, Zayn i tak zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jaki jestem. Kilkukrotnie był na moich imprezach, więc... - Wzrusza ramionami Tomlinson, niezbyt przygotowany na taki wywiad.  
\- Czyli jaki? - Styles unosi brwi.  
Szatyn chichocze nieco nerwowo.  
\- Cóż... Jeśli nie dostawałem tego, co chciałem, szybko traciłem zainteresowanie, a na jego brak nigdy nie narzekałem…  
\- Hm. - Harry rozgryza złowieszczo swoją landrynkę. - Rozumiem.  
Louis zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak źle to zabrzmiało.  
\- Nie musi tak być.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie musi. - Styles uśmiecha się do niego ze spokojem. - Bo teraz to nie dam ci się nawet przelecieć po tych sześciu randkach, więc jeśli jesteś zainteresowany tylko tym, równie dobrze możesz wyjść, Louis.  
\- Nie chcę cię tylko zaliczyć!  
\- Dobrze, parę numerków też nie wchodzi w grę. - Harry zaciska zęby tak mocno, że coś przeskakuje mu w szczęce. - Szukam relacji, Louis. Byłeś kiedykolwiek w jakiejś?  
Ten patrzy na niego spode łba i wstaje, niemal zrzucając go z kanapy.  
\- Nie. I wiesz co? Chyba nawet nie chcę. - Odwraca się na pięcie, wpadając na Zayna. - Potrzebujesz czegoś?  
\- Żebyś wypierdał, jak sądzę. - Ten mruży na niego gniewnie oczy.  
\- Doskonale - prycha Louis. - Dzięki za filmik, wasi kumple będą mieć ubaw! - krzyczy, zanim trzaska drzwiami.  
\- Co za dupek - warczy Malik, odwracając się od drzwi i patrząc na siedzącego w bezruchu przyjaciela. - Hazz, kurwa, przepraszam. Ja wiedziałem, że on jest taki, ale pomyślałem, że twój urok go trochę zmieni…?  
\- W porządku - bąka głucho Styles, patrząc na niedokończone wzorki na gipsie. - To nie tak, że zdążył mnie przelecieć, czy coś.  
\- Hazz, doskonale wiesz, że zasługujesz na kogoś dojrzalszego, tak? - Zayn siada obok niego, delikatnie go obejmując. - To jest, kurwa, jego strata.  
\- Nie, w porządku. - Harry kiwa głową. - Nie zależy mi na nim.  
\- Maraton Przyjaciół? - proponuje mulat, sięgając po pilot.  
Styles mruczy ciche tak, opierając głowę o ramię współlokatora i podwijając nogi pod siebie. To nie koniec świata, nic sobie nie obiecywali. Chyba po prostu przyjmie w końcu zaproszenie na randkę od Josha, tego nieśmiałego chłopaka pracującego w jego ulubionej kawiarni. 

***

Louis dopiero na schodach orientuje się, że nie wziął swojego szablonu, od którego odrysowywał kwiatki i serduszka. Fizzy go zabije, to jest jej ulubiony wzornik! Ale przecież teraz nie wróci tam i nie przyzna, że zachował się, jak kretyn. Nawet nie myśli o Harrym w charakterze zdobyczy. Chłopak jest niesamowicie uroczy, zadziorny i toleruje niesmaczne żarty Louisa. Wszystko jest przy nim takie naturalne! Szatyn wzdycha, pocierając czoło. Znowu spieprzył!

***

Kiedy później tego wieczoru Ross na ekranie bierze kolejny rozwód, telefon Harry’ego buczy na stole.  
\- Nie czytaj - mruczy Malik, opierając brodę o jego głowę.  
\- Zi, dam radę, pewnie to nawet nie on - wzdycha Styles, chwytając za telefon i otwierając Messengera. 

"Cześć Harry. Naprawdę przepraszam, zachowałem się jak kretyn. Nie myślałem nawet o tobie w takiej kategorii, po prostu spędzaliśmy razem czas i było super. Pewnie nie chcesz nawet ze mną rozmawiać i w sumie ci się nie dziwię. Sam bym nie chciał. Dobranoc, uważaj na rękę! xx"

Harry marszczy brwi. Ten facet zachowuje się, jakby miał rozdwojenie jaźni. Z trudem wystukuje wiadomość jedną ręką:  
“Boisz się stabilizacji, rozumiem. To w porządku, nie musiałeś być niemiły z tego powodu, po prostu szukamy czegoś innego.” 

"Nigdy nie czułem potrzeby stabilizacji, ale jej nie wykluczam"

“Uhm, brawo dla ciebie. Przeprosiny przyjęte. Baw się dobrze w życiu czy cokolwiek potrzebujesz. I spokojnie, nie przysporzę ci pracy, będę uważał na rękę. Dobranoc.” 

"Nie to miałem na myśli"

“Ok, cokolwiek, Louis. Ciągle coś mówisz, a potem twierdzisz, że nie miałeś tego na myśli, jestem w tym cholernie pogubiony. Po prostu daj mi się z tym przespać, tak?”

"Ok, odezwij się, jak będziesz chciał. Możemy skoczyć na kawę np?"

“Nie wiem, Louis. Napiszę rano.” 

„Dobranoc xx”

\- Nie rób tego - jęczy Zayn, zaglądając mu przez ramię. - Jesteś za miły.  
\- Spokojnie, Zayn, nie jestem taki głupi. Może po prostu się z nim zakumpluję czy coś? - Harry wzrusza ramionami.  
\- I tak kiedyś skończycie w łóżku - komunikuje mu mulat, układając się na kanapie do snu. - Po prostu miejmy nadzieję, że do tego czasu się w tobie zakocha i zostanie.


	3. Rozdział III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry to dość niezdarny 20-latek. Niezdarny w sensie: może spaść z drzewa, wypaść z samochodu, ale także złamać niechcący czyjeś serce. 
> 
> Czyli: gdzie Louis zakochuje się bez pamięci w uroczym chłopcu, a Harry zauważa, że to odwzajemnia, dopiero na samym końcu.

Louis nie śpi zbyt wiele tej nocy. Rano, niczym zombie, podąża do kuchni po kawę, biorąc po drodze telefon. Coś ściska go za gardło, kiedy widzi brak nowych wiadomości od Harry’ego. Zalewa kawę i niemal oblewa się wrzątkiem, podskakując na dźwięk wiadomości.

“Hej, Louis. Wciąż nie wiem, co z nami zrobić, jeśli mam być szczery. Może po prostu spróbujemy się przyjaźnić, jeśli chcesz…? Musisz, jakby, zdobyć teraz moje zaufanie i… Przepraszam, po prostu nie chcę być wykorzystany, muszę wiedzieć, że komuś na mnie zależy.” 

Uśmiecha się zanim odpisuje, uprzednio odkładając czajnik.

„Cześć Harry, cieszę się, że napisałeś. Wiem, że spieprzyłem i nie dziwię ci się, ale cieszy mnie szansa od ciebie. Może więc skoczymy na kawę?”

“Uhm, ok. Ale to nie jest randka, pamiętaj. Starbucks przy uniwersytecie o piętnastej? Będę wtedy wracał od przyjaciółki” 

„Będę czekać. Do zobaczenia xx”

Louis dopija kawę, walcząc z uśmiechem i podąża na swoją zmianę. Od razu zastrzega Niallowi, że wychodzi wcześniej i ten, mimo marudzenia, zgadza się. Czeka na Harry’ego przy stoliku w głębi już kilka minut przed piętnastą.

***

Brunet wraca właśnie z plotek od Perrie, niepewny spotkania z Tomlinsonem. Zayn ciągle powtarza mu, że chłopak chce tylko jednego, ale oceniajcie Stylesa jak chcecie, on po prostu chce dać mu szansę. Wydaje się naprawdę fajny, poza tym całym sypianiem z kim popadnie. Wchodzi do kawiarni równo o piętnastej.  
\- Harry! - Słyszy głos Josha, machającego do niego zza lady i uśmiechającego się nieśmiało. Jest uroczy. Brunet rozgląda się po lokalu, widząc siedzącego w kącie Louisa.   
\- Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę, daj mi moment. - Mruga do blondyna i rusza w stronę stolika.   
Louis wstaje, by przytulić go na powitanie.  
\- Witaj Harry! - Wręcza mu różyczkę leżącą dotychczas na blacie.  
\- Cześć, Louis. - Harry uśmiecha się lekko, obracając niepewnie łodyżkę w palcach. - Mówiłem, że to nie randka, tak?   
\- Mówiłeś. Spokojnie, chciałem ci tylko wręczyć kwiatek, uroczy chłopcze. - Całuje go w policzek. - Co pijesz?  
\- Śliczny, dziękuję. - Brunet pokazuje swoje dołeczki w policzkach, zakładając kosmyk włosów za ucho. - Karmelowe frappucino?   
\- Nie mam nawet pojęcia co to takiego. - Śmieje się Louis. - Poczekaj chwilę.  
\- Josh wie, co piję, więc nie powinno być problemu. - Styles siada przy stoliku.   
\- Josh? - pyta Tomlinson, marszcząc brwi. Tego nie przewidział!  
\- Barista. - Harry unosi wzrok z kwiatka, kiwając głową w stronę kasy. - Często tu przesiaduję ze znajomymi.   
\- Oh, jasne. - Louis posyła mu uśmiech i chwytając portfel, udaje się do kasy.  
\- Co mogę podać? - Blondyn ze związanymi w koczek włosami uśmiecha się do niego miło zza kontuaru. Nie podoba mu się to, że ten chłopak jest tu na randce z Harrym, ale to nie powód, żeby być chamskim.   
\- Cześć, Josh! Dla mnie zwykłe americano, a dla uroczego chłopca karmelowe frappucino? Powiedział, że wiesz, co zamawia. Ah, duże.  
\- Oczywiście, że wiem. - Barista przewraca czule oczami, biorąc naczynia i uruchamiając ekspres. - Nikt nie osładza moich zmian tak jak on.   
Louis zaciska zęby, ale uśmiecha się miło.  
\- Taak, jest niesamowity, prawda?  
\- Oj jest - wzdycha nieco rozmarzony Josh, stawiając przed nim kubek z jego americano. - Dlatego od jakiegoś czasu próbuję się z nim umówić. To ty jesteś powodem, dla którego mi delikatnie odmawia?   
\- Widujemy się od niedawna - mówi wymijająco szatyn. Ale skoro Harry mu odmawia, to nie ma się czego bać, prawda?  
\- Szczerze, zawsze się wymawiał tym, że jakby nam coś nie wyszło, to nie mógłby się tu więcej pokazywać - chichocze blondyn, rzucając posypkę z serduszek na bitą śmietanę pokrywającą napój bruneta. - Ale dalej będę próbować, dla takiego chłopaka warto być cierpliwym.   
\- Dobrze go znasz? Jakieś rady, co on lubi?  
\- Od roku. - Barista kręci głową, nabijając napoje na kasę. - I mogę być uprzejmy, ale nie aż tak, żeby udzielać ci rad, jak zatrzymać przy sobie chłopaka, którym jestem zauroczony, wybacz.   
I tak cię nie chce! - myśli złośliwie Tomlinson, ale posyła mu uśmiech. Płaci za napoje i wraca do ich stolika.  
\- Sympatyczny jest, prawda? - Harry uśmiecha się do szatyna, odkładając swój telefon i przejmując frappucino.   
\- Taak, bardzo. Co o nim myślisz? - pyta szatyn, aby go wybadać.  
\- Jest uroczy - śmieje się Styles, upijając łyk kawy przez słomkę i oglądając posypkę z serduszek. - I, jakby, nieważne, ile razy bym go zbył, dalej się stara?   
\- Ale podoba ci się? - Nachmurza się Louis.  
\- Jest naprawdę ładny. - Harry przytakuje, zerkając na zwróconego do nich prawym profilem chłopaka. - Idealny właściwie. Nawet Zayn mówi, że ma dobre proporcje do rysowania go.   
Louisowi momentalnie rzednie mina. Świetnie, po prostu cudownie. Miesza cukier w swoim americano. Odechciewa mu się nawet tej kawy.  
\- Zapomniałeś wczoraj - mówi po chwili brunet, wyciągając z plecaka wzornik w kwiatuszki i serduszka. Nie chce wracać do tematu ich nieudanej randki, ale też wie, że to należy do młodszych sióstr Lou, nie może tego po prostu wyrzucić.   
Szatyn uśmiecha się mimowolnie.  
\- Dzięki. Fizzy płakała całą noc, kiedy powiedziałem jej, że zapomniałem jej ulubionego szablonu, wiesz? - Kręci głową. Brawo Louis, na własne życzenie siedzisz teraz na nie-randce, z chłopakiem, który ci się podoba, rozmawiając o jego idealnym chłopaku.  
\- Domyślam się - chichocze Styles, kładąc ostrożnie gips na stole i przesuwając nieświadomie palcem po ślicznym kotku autorstwa Zayna. - Jesteś okropnym bratem, bez obrazy.   
\- Wiem o tym! - Śmieje się szatyn. - Kiedyś miałem odebrać Lottie od koleżanki, ale poszedłem na imprezę i kompletnie o tym zapomniałem! Staram się być odpowiedzialnym, starszym bratem, ale chyba nie umiem być poważny. - Przeklina w duchu. Brawo, dawaj mu jeszcze więcej przesłanek do myślenia, że nie potrafisz się zaangażować. - To nie tak, że nie traktuję tego poważnie! Lubię się bawić i... - Cholera, no to zabrzmiało jeszcze gorzej! - Za to ty musisz być wspaniałym bratem! Nawet jeśli nie widujecie się często!  
Harry przewraca jedynie oczami, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie. - Właściwie to tak, spędzę resztę miesiąca na niańczeniu siostrzeńca, bo Gemmie i Chrisowi udało się wziąć urlop w tym samym czasie. Nie wiem, jak mam upilnować trzylatka z gipsem, ale niech odpoczną.   
\- Mogę ci pomóc! - oferuje z uśmiechem Louis. - Ty będziesz tym odpowiedzialnym, a ja będę go zabawiał.  
\- Naprawdę? - Zaskoczony brunet unosi brwi. - Spędziłbyś piątek, pomagając mi opiekować się dzieckiem, zamiast iść na imprezę?   
\- To nie tak, że muszę być na każdej imprezie, prawda? Poza tym jestem świetny z dziećmi. Musisz tylko pilnować, by zjadł warzywa i poszedł spać o odpowiedniej godzinie. Ja zawsze się łamałem, gdy siostry patrzyły na mnie TYM spojrzeniem. - Uśmiecha się do swoich wspomnień Louis. - To była nasza tajemnica przed mamą.  
\- Ben nie jest taki łatwy w obsłudze - wzdycha Styles, jednak uwielbienie do chłopca jest wymalowane na jego twarzy. - Potrafi nieźle narozrabiać. Ostatnio podarł Zaynowi obraz na zaliczenie, jak poszedłem na chwilę się wysikać.   
\- Żadne dziecko nie jest. Trzylatek musi być ciągle zajęty, więc zanim pójdziesz się wysikać, spraw, żeby jego myśli coś zajmowało. A przynajmniej to działało na moje siostry…  
\- To chyba będę musiał cię cały czas u nas trzymać. - Harry żartuje, kończąc swoją kawę. - Masz większe doświadczenie niż ja.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, daj mi tylko chwilę, napiszę wiadomość do Nialla. - Śmieje się Tomlinson, wyciągając telefon.  
\- Ty tak serio? - Brunet krztusi się resztką bitej śmietany. Masując gardło, wykrztusza: - Louis, on będzie u mnie dwa tygodnie, nie dni.   
\- No i? - Louis unosi na niego wzrok. - Opiekuję się młodszym rodzeństwem codziennie od piętnastu lat. Mam trochę wprawy.  
\- Mam na myśli: nie mogę od ciebie wymagać, żebyś brał wolne specjalnie po to. - Styles mruga oszołomiony. To było… dużo.   
\- Niallowi przyda się trochę pracy. Poza tym pamiętaj, że jestem na stażu, a nie w pracy. Chociaż mam nadzieję, że po tym coś się w końcu zmieni... - Wzdycha szatyn, zaraz marszcząc brwi w zastanowieniu - Chyba, że nie chcesz mojej pomocy?  
\- Nie, to nie to - uspokaja go Harry, trącając go nogą pod stołem i uśmiechając się promiennie. - Po prostu znasz mnie trzy dni i rzucasz wszystko, by mi pomóc z siostrzeńcem?   
\- Dla niektórych ludzi warto - rzuca tekstem zasłyszanym od Josha, uśmiechając się przy tym. - Nie chcę wracać do przeszłości, żeby się wytłumaczyć. Miałem zupełnie co innego na myśli, ale po prostu zamiast karmić cię ładnymi słówkami, pokażę ci.  
\- Zobaczymy. - Brunet mruży oczy, jednak wciąż się uśmiecha. - Będziesz musiał się naprawdę postarać.   
\- Nie ma sprawy, wyzwanie podjęte. - Uśmiecha się Tomlinson, przesuwając palcem po jego gipsie. - Ładny - dodaje, wskazując na kotka.  
\- Zayn uznał, że powinien uwiecznić tu przyczynę mojego nieszczęścia - chichocze Styles. - Jestem wdzięczny, że żaden z was nie narysował tu kutasa, naprawdę.   
\- Uroczy chłopcy nie mogą mieć kutasów na gipsie! - protestuje Louis. - Ale i tak kotek jest ładniejszy. Wybacz, że musisz nosić te kwiatki.  
\- Mi tam się podobają. - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Poza tym ten gips to twoje dzieło.   
\- Chciałem dodać różowego barwnika, ale niestety skończył się. - Wzdycha teatralnie Tomlinson. - Uhm, masz ochotę na coś słodkiego?  
\- Nie, Louis. - Brunet kręci głową, po czym wstaje, zawieszając swój plecak na ramieniu. - Ale wiesz, na co mam ochotę?   
\- Na co? - pyta Louis, również się podnosząc. Chyba nie powiedział niczego niewłaściwego?  
\- Na zamienienie uniwersyteckiej fontanny w galaretkę. - Uśmiecha się szeroko Styles. - Dołączysz?   
Louisowi niemal świecą się oczy.  
\- Prowadź! - łapie go pod ramię, niecierpliwie przestępując z nogi na nogę.  
\- Tak jest, partnerze w zbrodni. - Harry salutuje dla dramatyzmu i rusza z nim w stronę wyjścia. - Do zobaczenia, Josh!   
Louis posłusznie drepcze za nim.  
\- Czuję, że jesteś ulubieńcem wszystkich studenckich imprez. Dlaczego nigdy nie pojawiłeś się na żadnej mojej?  
\- Nie lubię imprez, gdzie każdy pieprzy się po kątach i rzyga, a czasem jedno i drugie naraz. - Brunet zerka na niego kątem oka, prowadząc go do najbliższego Tesco. - Wolę te w mniejszym gronie i innym klimacie.   
\- U mnie nie ma rzygania! - Tomlinson podnosi palec do góry. - Słowo skauta! - Chichocze. - Więc, czego szukamy?  
\- Wykupimy ich zapas galaretek. - Wzrusza ramionami Styles, odczepiając jeden wózek i pchając go. - Chcesz usiąść w środku, skrzacie?   
\- Spróbuj mnie złapać. - Szatyn trąca go w ramię i puszcza się biegiem w stronę alejki z galaretkami.  
Harry uśmiecha się szeroko i rusza za nim, odpychając się na wózku niczym deskorolce. Nie jest to łatwe ze ślizgającym się po rączce gipsem, ale nie może pozwolić tej małej bestii wygrać.   
Louis wymija jakąś kobietę z dzieckiem, krzycząc przeprosiny przez ramię i hamuje w alejce.  
Brunet tymczasem porzuca wózek, nie przejmując się tym, że uderza on w regał i rzuca się na Tomlinsona, obejmując go mocno ramionami od tyłu i podnosząc.   
Ten piszczy, machając nogami w powietrzu.  
\- Ty brutalu, puszczaj! - wydusza między spazmami śmiechu.  
\- Wziąłbyś przykład z innych produktów i dał się grzecznie wpakować do wózka, to nie, będzie mi krasnal ogrodowy ucieczki urządzać - zaczyna marudzić Styles, szczerząc się jak głupek i niosąc go do wózka. Kompletnie ignoruje patrzących ludzi.   
\- Ja ci dam krasnala ogrodowego! Tylko mnie puść wielkoludzie, to będziesz miał rękę złamaną w trzech miejscach z przemieszczeniem i żaden gips ci nie pomoże!  
\- Oj, cicho - śmieje się głośno Harry, cmokając go za uchem i układając wierzgającego chłopaka w koszyku, po czym zaczyna zrzucać na niego saszetki z owocowymi galaretkami.   
Louis zaczyna odrzucać galaretki.  
\- Przestań! - Łapie się za brzuch ze śmiechu.  
\- Ale musimy kupić ich dużo - śmieje się brunet, z radosną miną zrzucając kolejne opakowanie na jego czoło. - Leż grzecznie, to dostaniesz batonika.   
\- Nie chcę batonika! - Tomlinson łapie go za rękę i przyciąga do pocałunku, wplatając dłonie w jego włosy. - Słodki chłopcze…  
Styles odwzajemnia pocałunek, sam nie wiedząc do końca, co robi. To nie tak wygląda przyjaźń…   
Louis oblizuje wargi.  
\- Zdecydowanie. - Wyskakuje z wózka i zaczyna zgarniać rozrzucone po podłodze galaretki do wózka, posyłając przepraszający uśmiech osobom wokół. - Krasnale ogrodowe są zdecydowanie pracowite!  
Harry kręci głową z rozczulonym uśmiechem, wciąż czując jego ciepło na ustach i wraca do napełniania koszyka saszetkami. - To będzie wielka, tęczowa galaretka.   
\- Uniwersytet stanie się kamieniem milowym w walce o prawa społeczności LGBT, kiedy zamienimy fontannę na głównym dziedzińcu w tęczowy manifest. Czemu nie wpadłem na to wcześniej?  
\- Bo nie znałeś swojej muzy - żacha się brunet, odrzucając przerysowanym gestem swoje włosy i odchylając głowę.   
\- Gdzie ukrywałeś się przede mną do tej pory? - Louis łapie się za serce. Rozgląda się. - Coś jeszcze prócz galaretek? Może żelatyna?  
\- Dobrze kombinujesz, Louis - chwali go Styles, wrzucając ostatnią galaretkę do wózka. - Myślę, że mianuję cię moim oficjalnym wspólnikiem.   
\- Ale będziemy potrzebować gorącej wody - myśli na głos szatyn. - Co robimy, szefie? - Patrzy na niego.  
\- Grzałki? - Harry unosi jedną brew. - Nie mów mojej mamie ani Gemmie, ale Robin dosyła mi dodatkowe fundusze na te dowcipy.   
\- Albo termos i wodę zagotujemy w domu? - Tomlinson patrzy na niego. - Nie tego się po tobie spodziewałem, młody człowieku, zawiodłeś mnie. - Kręci głową. - Nie wierzę, że twój ojciec cię wspiera w dowcipkowaniu.  
\- Nah, za dużo zachodu. Jak wrzucimy grzałki, to pójdzie szybciej. - Brunet po zaopatrzeniu ich w odpowiednią ilość żelatyny, rusza w stronę działu AGD. - Po prostu mnie kocha. Pamiętasz tę akcję z kwietnia, kiedy nasza drużyna biegaczy utknęła w betonie?   
\- To była twoja sprawka? - Louis wybucha śmiechem, niemal upuszczając grzałkę, którą trzyma w ręku.  
\- Jeden z nich złamał serce Perrie, więc. - Styles wzrusza ramionami, uśmiechając się i wkładając kolejne urządzenia do wózka. - A w styczniu profesor Steinford oblał jedną dziewczynę tylko dlatego, że mówiła kiepsko gramatycznie i nie obchodziło go, że przyjechała tutaj z Mongolii nie mając nigdy wcześniej styczności z językiem, więc zamiast szamponu nałożył sobie na głowę krem depilacyjny.   
\- Perrie? To twoja przyjaciółka? - pyta, by się upewnić. - Ta, z którą się dzisiaj widziałeś? - Louis wzdycha, opierając się o wózek. - Niektórzy profesorowie chyba zapomnieli, że też byli studentami. Kiedyś miałem egzamin poprawkowy, bo podpisałem się imieniem i nazwiskiem chłopaka, na którego profesor się uwziął. Chłopak zaliczył, a ja po prostu zdałem w drugim terminie…  
\- Dokładnie! - Harry marszczy brwi. - A że nikt mnie jeszcze nie przyłapał i nawet mnie o to nie podejrzewają, mogę chociaż wycinać im złośliwe dowcipy.   
\- Bo jesteś uroczym chłopcem! - zachwyca się Tomlinson, ściskając jego policzek. - A uroczych chłopców nie podejrzewa się o brzydkie rzeczy i złośliwe dowcipy!  
\- Czyli trzymanie się z tobą zaszkodzi mojej reputacji… - Brunet kiwa głową w udawanym żalu.   
\- Niestety... Sprowadzam uroczych chłopców na złą drogę…  
\- Świetnie, w takim razie cała wina za ten numer spadnie na ciebie - śmieje się Styles. - Nikt nie pomyśli, że to ja cię w to wciągnąłem.   
\- Okej, mogę wziąć na siebie tę odpowiedzialność. - Louis uśmiecha się i pociąga go na siebie. - Żądam zachęty.  
Zanim zdąża zamknąć usta po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, ma już w środku gorący język Harry’ego i jego duże dłonie na tyłku.   
Louis jęczy, wskakując na niego i obejmując go nogami. Odrywa się na chwilę.  
\- Czuję się bardzo, ale to bardzo zachęcony... - dyszy mu w usta.  
\- To dobrze - wzdycha odrobinę nieprzytomnie brunet, zanurzając nos w jego szyi.   
Szatyn ociera się o niego i opuszcza na podłogę.  
\- Nie demoralizujmy innych…  
\- Racja - odchrząkuje Styles, odsuwając się od niego i drapiąc się niezręcznie po karku. To nie był dobry pomysł, z tymi… czułościami.   
\- Później możemy pójść do mnie - proponuje Louis, splatając z nim dłoń i ciągnąc go w stronę kasy. - Oczywiście, jak już zamienimy fontannę na dziedzińcu w tęczowy manifest.  
\- Louis, nie. - Harry kręci powoli głową. - Nie prześpimy się ze sobą.   
Szatyn ciągnie go za rękę, by na niego spojrzał.  
\- Nie chcę iść z tobą do łóżka. - Wzdycha szatyn. - Dobra, chcę, ale nie zależy mi tylko na tym. Chciałbym spędzić z tobą trochę czasu? Bez żadnych seksualnych podtekstów?  
\- Przyjaźnimy się, ok? - zastrzega Styles, rozplątując ich dłonie. - Przyjdę, chciałbym poznać twoje sławne siostry.   
\- Tak... - Louis trochę klapnie. Chyba za bardzo się rozpędził.  
\- Hej, myślisz, że dostaniemy tu wiosła? - Brunet skręca przed kasą, przypominając sobie, że nie mają jeszcze wszystkiego.   
\- Wiosła? - Tomlinson patrzy na niego z niezrozumieniem. - Po co ci wiosło?  
\- Żeby zamieszać galaretkę? - Harry patrzy na niego jak na idiotę.   
\- Możemy przecież użyć szczotek ze składzika woźnego - podsuwa szatyn.  
\- Chcesz jeszcze włamywać się do składziku? - Uśmiecha się szeroko Styles. - Hej, nie naruszajmy świątyni Jeffa, to jeden z niewielu ludzi, których szanuję.   
\- Od razu włamywać się. Mam klucz... - Uśmiecha się Louis.  
\- Po co ci klucz do schowka woźnego? - Brunet mruga ociężale. - Jakiś twój fetysz? Sprzątasz szkolne korytarze po nocach?   
\- Był mi potrzebny, kiedy za moich czasów byłem żartownisiem numer jeden - wyznaje Tomlinson. - Jeff nigdy nie dowiedział się, który z elitarnej loży szyderców go ma.  
\- Elitarna loża szyderców? - Zaciekawiony Harry unosi brwi.   
\- Nie słyszałeś o nas? - dziwi się Louis.  
\- A wyglądam, jakbym słyszał? - Brunet przewraca oczami. - Nie interesuje mnie to, co popularne czy legendarne. Po prostu sobie żyję w swojej hipsterskiej bańce.   
\- Przepraszam Harry, nie miałem niczego złego na myśli. Po prostu każdy wiedział o naszym istnieniu, ale nie o naszym wyglądzie. Byliśmy anonimową grupą uniwersyteckich błaznów i żartownisiów, a wszystkie większe dowcipy z automatu były przypisywane nam, nawet jeśli nie byliśmy ich autorami. - Wzrusza ramionami Tomlinson.  
\- Ok. Coś jak tajne stowarzyszenie? Gdzie się spotykaliście? W składziku Jeffa? - Styles chwyta po drodze opakowanie gum do żucia i wrzuca je do koszyka, uprzednio wyjmując dwie i wkładając je do ust.   
\- Byliśmy na jednym roku, w tej samej grupie. Przyjaźnimy się, więc najczęściej spotykaliśmy się u któregoś z nas, a żarty wymyślaliśmy między partiami Fify, a obżeraniem się pizzą.  
\- Brzmi w porządku. - Harry kiwa głową, żując gumę. - Myślę, że po naszym manifeście zaczną utożsamiać lożę z naszymi twarzami.   
\- Niczego nam nie udowodnią. - Louis trąca jego ramię. - Wszystkiego się wyprzemy. Powtarzaj za mną: nie wiem, nie pamiętam, nie było mnie tam. I spal rachunek. - Chichocze psotnie i skrada kolejnego całusa.  
\- Uhm, może powinienem powiedzieć ci wcześniej, ale tym razem nie zamierzam robić niczego po kryjomu. - Styles zerka na niego, odgarniając lok z policzka. - Nie po tym, jak prawie utopili tam Steviego z ekologicznego tylko dlatego, że jest małym twinkiem. Mój kumpel, Ed, będzie wszystko nagrywać.   
Louis zerka na niego czujnie.  
\- Nie będziesz mieć przez to żadnych problemów? Ja już skończyłem studia, mi to nie zaszkodzi, ale co z tobą?  
\- Cokolwiek. - Brunet wzrusza ramionami, robiąc balona z gumy i ustawiając się w końcu w kolejce do kasy. - Są wakacje, teoretycznie nie mogą mnie zawiesić ani wywalić. Podejrzewam, że dostaniemy mandat czy coś?   
\- Za niszczenie mienia publicznego, tak. Ale niektórzy z profesorów mogą potem celowo robić ci na złość. - Tomlinson dotyka jego dłoni. - Jesteś pewny?  
\- Tak, chcę, żeby to był prawdziwy manifest. Szczerze mówiąc, to o tym gadałem wcześniej z Perrie. Będziemy mieć publiczność, a potem Ed wrzuci nagranie do sieci. Niech to dotrze do jak największej ilości ludzi, mam dość tego, że dopuszcza się do takiego traktowania gejów. W końcu jest XXI wiek. - Styles marszczy surowo brwi, zaczynając wykładać na taśmę galaretki.   
\- Jeśli chcesz, mogę poprosić kilku kumpli o pomoc. Tęczowe napisy na szafkach największych homofobów brzmią dobrze? - pyta szatyn, odruchowo wyciągając portfel z kieszeni.  
\- Uda ci się to zorganizować w tak krótkim czasie? Bo tak szczerze, na kampusie trwają już przygotowania w najlepsze. Zayn z kumplami wślizgnęli się do akademika i są w trakcie dekorowania pokoi flagami. - Harry klepie go lekko w dłoń i wyciąga swoją kartę kredytową. - Daj spokój, kup za to coś siostrom, ten manifest to mój projekt, w który wciągnąłem cię na ostatnią chwilę.  
\- Jesteś pewny? - dopytuje Louis, ale odpuszcza, widząc twarde spojrzenie chłopaka. - Daj mi moment, zadzwonię do Stana - mówi zamiast tego i odchodzi kawałek, by wykonać telefon.  
Brunet tymczasem pakuje galaretki do plecaka, uśmiechając się tylko na zdumione spojrzenie kasjerki.   
\- Musisz lubić galaretki, co? - zagaduje do niego, kasując nieprzerwany ciąg saszetek.   
Louis wraca po kilku chwilach, uśmiechając się niczym chochlik.  
\- Chłopaki będą na miejscu za dziesięć minut. Z permanentnymi pisakami. Dasz sobie radę kochanie? - Układa dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Pomóc ci?  
\- Trzymaj. - Styles wciska mu w ręce dwie reklamówki, po czym wsuwa kartę do terminalu i wystukuje sprawnie PIN. - To miłe z ich strony. Znaczy nie do końca. Ale dla mnie to miłe, tak. Gorzej z tymi homofobami.   
\- Cóż, mam jeszcze pomysł odnośnie męskiej szatni, ale nie wiem, czy wystarczy nam czasu... - mówi szatyn, pakując ostatnie galaretki do reklamówek.  
\- Mamy dużo pomocników, więc zawsze możesz przekazać komuś to zadanie. Ostatecznie wszystko trafi do internetu, więc to nie tak, że cokolwiek ich ominie. - Harry całuje go delikatnie w policzek w podzięce, po czym rusza do wyjścia z wypchanym plecakiem na ramieniu i jedną reklamówką w prawej ręce.   
\- Wiesz, że satysfakcja jest większa, gdy zrobisz coś samemu, tak? - Podąża za Harrym w stronę uniwersytetu. To będzie piękne, czuje to w kościach.  
\- Oczywiście, że wiem, dlatego zwykle działam w pojedynkę, ale to jest zbyt wielkie. - Brunet kręci głową, wchodząc na teren kampusu i pokazując mu palcem na spory tłum, który wpatruje się w budynek akademika. Zayn spisał się nawet lepiej, niż tego oczekiwał i teraz z każdego okna zwisa kawał materiału, na każdym kolejnym piętrze innego koloru, tworząc jedną wielką tęczę. - Skocz po te miotły, ja tu opanuję sytuację.   
Louis kiwa głową i kieruje się w stronę składzika, przy okazji biorąc kilka innych rzeczy i zgarniając swoich chłopaków w drodze powrotnej. Wydaje im kilka poleceń, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

Styles tymczasem spokojnie słucha raportu, opierając się o fontannę i ściągając buty.  
\- Myślę, że zacznę ujęciem tej wielkiej flagi na akademiku, potem uwaga skupi się na tobie, a zakończę to prawdopodobnie pościgiem policjantów za tobą albo no nie wiem, jak ciągną cię w kajdankach do radiowozu czy cokolwiek - relacjonuje Ed, ustawiając kamerę.   
\- Jak uważasz. - Harry podciąga nogawki swoich jeansów. - Po prostu nagraj wszystko.   
Unosi głowę i rozgląda się za Louisem. 

Ten wisi akurat na szyi jednego ze swoich kolegów. Wyciska soczystego buziaka na jego policzku, na co ten krzywi się i ostentacyjnie go ociera. Szatyn wybucha śmiechem i podbiega do Harry’ego, rzucając się z kolei na szyję jemu.  
\- Nie uwierzysz! Tata Olly’ego pracuje na komisariacie w pobliżu... Obiecał zignorować dzisiejsze zgłoszenia odnośnie uniwersytetu!  
\- Dzięki. - Brunet pociera jego plecy, ignorując wszechwiedzące spojrzenie Malika. - Chcesz być głosem tego manifestu czy wolisz zająć się galaretką?   
\- Cokolwiek chcesz bym zrobił! - Louis chwyta jego policzki i przyciąga do szybkiego pocałunku. - Ale uważam, że to ty powinieneś być głosem tego manifestu, to twoja idea - mówi w jego szyję.  
\- W porządku, po prostu rób to, co ja i odzywaj się, jeśli chcesz coś dodać. - Styles całuje go dość czule w czubek głowy, po czym odsuwa się i chwyta za pierwsze pudełko z grzałką, wsuwając ją delikatnie do fontanny. Daje znać Edowi, by rozpoczął nagrywanie.   
Louis kiwa głową i zaczyna umieszczać w wodzie pozostałe grzałki, dając Harry’emu czas na przemowę.  
Brunet przejmuje mikrofon od Nicka i wchodzi na murek fontanny, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich.   
\- Droga, studencka społeczności - zaczyna. - Dzisiaj porozmawiamy o równości. Tu, na tej uczelni, a także poza jej granicami. Żyjemy w XXI wieku, powinniśmy mieć otwarte umysły, niestety, większość społeczeństwa wciąż się ogranicza. Ogranicza swoje myślenie do schematu: kobieta, mężczyzna, dzieci. To jest wyznacznik rodziny ich zdaniem. A czy wyznacznikiem rodziny nie jest więź łącząca ludzi? Nie każdy musi w ogóle zakładać rodzinę. I to też jest w porządku. Ale ok, jesteśmy studentami. Jedni chcą miłości, inni tylko seksu. Czy to jest naprawdę ważne, z kim to przeżywamy? Dziewczyny, od razu się uspokajacie i jesteście mniej nerwowe po seksie, racja? A wiecie dlaczego? Bo każdy potrzebuje czasem wypieprzenia. Chłopcy, nie wykluczajcie tego, dopóki nie spróbujecie, to naprawdę odpręża.   
\- Haz, woda się już nagrzała. - Tomlinson stuka jego ramię. - Pozwólcie czasem odwalić komuś za was całą robotę, to całkiem fajne - wtrąca do kamery.  
\- Jako Tomlinson rzecze. - Harry teatralnie się żegna i wznosi palec w kierunku nieba, wywołując chichoty zebranych. Chwyta za reklamówkę z galaretkami, rzucając ją szatynowi, po czym sam wyciąga parę torebek i rozrywa je, biegając, lekko podskakując, kręcąc piruety i ogólnie odstawiając szopkę, naokoło fontanny, rzucając do niej proszek niczym magiczny pyłek. Po chwili jego głęboki głos jakoś przedziera się przez głośne śmiechu tłumu. - Jak widzicie, ten manifest jest absurdalny. Ale to zamierzony, ironiczny efekt, ponieważ absurdalne jest to, żebyśmy musieli manifestować w takiej sprawie. Powinniśmy być akceptowani tacy, jacy jesteśmy, a nie przypominać o tym ludziom. Czy ktoś się krzywi, gdy widzi na korytarzu dziewczynę w krótkiej spódniczce, zbyt emanującą swoją seksualnością? Nie. A co robicie, gdy widzicie chłopaka ubranego w obcisłe, kolorowe ubrania? Podtapiacie go w tej pieprzonej fontannie. Jakim prawem? Jak bardzo jest to niesprawiedliwe? Heteroseksualna para może obściskiwać się pod klasą, ale dwóm facetom już tego nie wolno? Dlaczego my musimy ujawniać się przed rodzicami, przyjaciółmi, światem, mówiąc: “Jestem gejem”, a wy nie musicie przeżywać tego samego stresu, rozczarowanych spojrzeń, gdy mówicie: “Mamo, przepraszam, ale jestem hetero”?   
\- To straszne, jak w ogóle można być hetero? - mówi Louis modulowanym głosem. - Wiecie co byłoby super? Jakby każdy pilnował swojego nosa i swojego kutasa. - Wsypuje zawartość saszetki do wody. - Co was interesuje, gdzie inni go wkładają?  
\- Ja tu nawet nie mówię o tolerancji, bo to nie jest tak, że tu jest cokolwiek do tolerancji. Homoseksualiści to takie same osoby jak wy. To naturalna gałąź w procesie ewolucji. Wśród zwierząt też istnieje homoseksualizm i zwierzęta hetero nie zagryzają tych homo, bo są inne. Więc co to świadczy o was? - Styles jest w swoim żywiole, z rozwianymi włosami i opakowaniem czerwonych galaretek, które właśnie wsypuje do wyższego piętra fontanny.   
Louis kończy wsypywać galaretki i właśnie miesza wodę za pomocą szczotki. Obserwuje Harry’ego.  
\- Miłość jest równa. Nawet jeśli to nie jest miłość, możemy być z taką osobą, jaka nam się podoba, niezależnie od jej płci. - Brunet wspina się na gzyms, by wetknąć na szczycie fontanny tęczową flagę na patyku.  
\- Styles, Tomlinson, co wy wyprawiacie?! - Z budynku uniwersytetu wychodzi w końcu zdenerwowana dyrektorka.   
\- Ozdabiamy fontannę, była taka ponura! - odkrzykuje Louis, machając jej szczotką. - A przy okazji walczymy o prawa społeczności LGBT. Wie pani, taka grupa ludzi, która jest przez panią prześladowana.  
\- Ja nikogo nie prześladuję! - oburza się kobieta, stając dla bezpieczeństwa parę metrów od fontanny.   
\- Ale nic pani nie robi, by zapobiec prześladowaniom. - Harry mruży niepokojąco oczy, zeskakując z gzymsu, po czym pokazuje na tłum. - Widzi pani, ilu ludziom nie podoba się to, jak się nas traktuje? Hej, ludzie, kto uważa, że mam rację w tym, co mówię, niech chwyci za jedną flagę, ta dziewczyna z fioletowymi włosami tutaj je ma.   
Louis patrzy jak tłum ludzi rzuca się na tęczowe flagi. Uśmiecha się.  
\- Widzi pani do czego doprowadził brak reakcji. Ale szkoła nie zawiesi przecież sportowca, bo są jakieś durne zawody, więc niewinny chłopak może cierpieć, a w końcu podjąć próbę samobójczą, tak?  
\- Dobrze, myślę, że możemy negocjować - kapituluje dyrektorka. - Styles, zapraszam cię do mojego gabinetu, przedstawisz mi swoje pomysły, jak z tym walczyć.   
\- Pamiętajcie, miłość to miłość! - Styles całuje gorąco Louisa centralnie przed kamerą, po czym rusza za dyrektorką. - Rozsiewajcie miłość, nie nienawiść!   
Louis uśmiecha się do kamery, zarumieniony.  
\- Mój chłopiec!

Zeskakuje z fontanny, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z wkurzonym Malikiem.  
\- Nie wiem, kurwa, jakim cudem udało ci się zdobyć jego zaufanie na tyle, żeby pozwolił ci się w to zaangażować i jeszcze cię całował, ale będę miał cię na oku, pamiętaj - syczy, zakładając ramiona na piersi.   
\- Okej, Zaynie, poczekaj. - Tomlinson unosi ręce w górę. - Nie chcę się z nim tylko przespać. Znasz mnie: nie dostawałem tego, czego chciałem, to traciłem zainteresowanie. Z nim jest inaczej. On jest... uroczy, a przy tym pewny siebie i wie, czego chce. Myślę, że to może się udać. Po prostu... chcę zobaczyć gdzie to nas zaprowadzi? - patrzy na niego z nadzieją.  
\- Żeby było jasne: wciąż ci nie ufam. Ale nie mogę mówić Harry’emu, co może robić, a co nie. Jeśli chce ciebie, ok, niech się bawi. Tylko wydaje mi się, że widzicie to wszystko całkiem inaczej. - Mulat marszczy brwi, mierząc go stalowym spojrzeniem.   
\- Czyli jak? Zayn, ja nie chcę go skrzywdzić. - Szatyn aż kuli się pod jego wzrokiem. Brrr…  
\- Jestem pewien, że to nie on skończy w tej waszej relacji skrzywdzony. - Zayn uśmiecha się kpiąco. - Co mnie w sumie cieszy.  
\- Boże, on był niesamowity, prawda? - piszczy Perrie, wciskając się między ich dwójkę.   
Louis uśmiecha się, obejmując dziewczynę.  
\- Taak, był w swoim żywiole - mówi nieco nieobecny, wciąż próbując rozgryźć słowa Malika. Co miał na myśli?  
\- Urodzony działacz społeczny - grucha dalej podekscytowana Edwards.   
\- To twoja ekipa, Tommo, ozdobiła uczelnię od środka? - zagaduje Nick, opierając się o fontannę. - Wysłaliśmy Eda, żeby przeszedł się z kamerą po szkole. Myślę, że jak zmontujemy wszystko, ten filmik naprawdę zrobi wrażenie.   
\- Taak, tęczowe napisy na szafkach i męska szatnia to my. - Uśmiecha się Louis. - Można by wysłać też nagranie do telewizji... - zastanawia się.  
\- Już widzę te nagłówki: “Jak Styles rozpętał rewolucję pokojową” - rechocze Grimshaw.   
\- Krucjata na rzecz społeczności LGBT, cudowny pomysł! - Między nich wciska się brązowowłosy chłopak o aparycji szczeniaczka. - Lou, twój chłopak jest genialny!  
\- Wy ze sobą chodzicie? - dziwi się Perrie, podczas gdy mulat lustruje wzrokiem przybysza, przygryzając dolną wargę w zamyśleniu.   
\- A niby dla kogo innego The Tommo zrezygnował już z dwóch imprez i odmówił co najmniej tuzinowi chłopaków? - Liam prycha. - Mówiłem, że ciebie też kiedyś trafi strzała amora, kolego! - Rozgląda się, nagle zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę. - O boże, nie przedstawiłem się! Jestem Liam!  
\- Cześć, Liam - wita się cicho, ale wyraźnie słyszalnie Zayn, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.   
\- Tak, ale Harry nie mówił, że kogoś ma, myślałam, że tylko go zaangażował w to przedstawienie dla większej ekspresji. - Dziewczyna uśmiecha się przepraszająco do Tomlinsona. - Zaynie średnio się nadaje ze swoim stoicyzmem.   
Louis wzrusza ramionami, nie chcąc nic na ten temat mówić.

Liam natomiast wpatruje się swoimi szczenięcymi oczyma w Zayna.  
\- Wybacz, ale nie podałeś mi swojego imienia?  
\- Zayn. - Malik wysuwa delikatnie swoją dłoń w stronę chłopaka.   
Liam ściska jego dłoń, przesuwając po niej palcami z głupawym uśmiechem. Louis dyskretnie się wycofuje, pociągając Perrie za sobą.  
\- Liam… - Mulat znowu testuje brzmienie tego imienia na swoim języku. - Powiedz mi, pomogłeś w manifeście tylko w ramach solidarności z Tomlinsonem czy…?   
\- Pytasz, czy też jestem gejem? - pyta Liam, czerwieniąc się i wykręcając palce.  
\- Niekoniecznie gejem, może biseksualistą. - Zayn uśmiecha się uspokajająco. - Ja na przykład nie czuję potrzeby definiowania mojej seksualności, po prostu interesuję się osobami.   
\- Ja jestem bi - przyznaje Liam, patrząc gdzieś w ziemię. Zayn go onieśmiela, jest taki przystojny!  
\- Cudownie. - Malik oblizuje usta. - Masz jakieś plany na dzisiaj, Liam?   
\- Właściwie to... nie? - przyznaje ten, pomijając fakt, że chciał iść na imprezę. W końcu impreza może poczekać, tak?  
\- A co byś powiedział na to, że pokażę ci pewne miejsce...? - Mulat muska delikatnie jego biodro.   
\- Zależy jakie... Jestem otwarty na propozycje... - Liam przysuwa się bliżej.  
\- Pewnie to nie jest coś, do czego jesteś przyzwyczajony, ale chciałbym pokazać ci miejsce, które mnie inspiruje. - Zayn uśmiecha się, patrząc mu w oczy.   
Liam przygryza wargi, delikatnie chwytając jego dłoń.  
\- Lubię poznawać nowe rzeczy.  
\- Spodoba ci się, jest jak ja. - Malik splątuje ich palce i muska delikatnie jego usta własnymi, po czym ciągnie go w stronę wyjścia z kampusu.   
Louis patrzy za nimi kręcąc głową. Chociaż Liam się w tym wszystkim odnalazł…

Tymczasem wśród wciąż obecnego tłumu rozlegają się brawa i okrzyki, gdy Harry ze zwycięską miną wychodzi z budynku uczelni. Louis czeka, aż ten przeciśnie się przez poklepujący go po plecach tłum fanów.  
\- I jak?  
\- Wprowadzą obowiązkowe dyskusje na temat LGBT i ja będę je prowadził, wyobrażacie to sobie? - Brunet kręci głową z szerokim uśmiechem, wsuwając dłonie w kieszenie spodni.   
\- To wspaniale, działaczu społeczny. Idziemy świętować?  
\- Ale bez szaleństw, muszę rano wstać - zastrzega Styles, sprawdzając, czy galaretka już stężała.   
\- Mam w domu jakieś wino - sugeruje Louis. - Możemy po drodze kupić chińszczyznę, albo coś zamówić.  
\- Jestem za. - Uśmiecha się Harry, zakładając z powrotem swoje buty.   
Louis przysiada obok czekając na Harry’ego i kręcąc głową na smutny wzrok Perrie.  
\- Co jest, Pezz? - Brunet wstaje, zarzucając plecak na ramię. - Chcesz do nas dołączyć?   
\- Nie, nie! - Dziewczyna gwałtownie zaprzecza. - Po prostu... Eh, pogadamy innym razem, ok? Do zobaczenia chłopcy, bawcie się dobrze! - Macha im.  
Louis ma ochotę się roześmiać. Witamy we friendzone.  
\- Dziwne. - Styles unosi brwi. - Nigdy nie odmawia winu.   
Louis wzrusza ramionami i podnosi się wyciągając do niego rękę.  
\- Idziemy?  
\- Pewnie, prowadź. - Harry chwyta jego dłoń, uśmiechając się lekko.   
Louis splata razem ich palce.  
\- Kawałek do przejścia jest, ale nie brałem dzisiaj samochodu. Możemy złapać taksówkę, jeśli chcesz?  
\- Wolałbym się przejść, szczerze powiedziawszy. - Brunet wzrusza ramionami. - Mieszkasz z rodziną?  
Louis kręci głową.  
\- Wynajmuję mieszkanie niedaleko szpitala. Kiedy skończyłem studia, mama zrobiła mi niespodziankę.  
\- Och, w porządku. - Styles kiwa głową. - Poznam właścicielkę wzornika innym razem.   
\- Mogę je do siebie zaprosić, jeśli chcesz?  
\- Niee, szczerze mówiąc wino szybko uderza mi do głowy i nie sądzę, żebym był dla nich wtedy odpowiednim towarzystwem - chichocze Harry. - Możesz je do mnie przyprowadzić innym razem, żeby Ben miał towarzystwo.   
Mmm, wizja pijanego Harry'ego gości w umyśle Louisa.  
\- Ah właśnie, chciałbyś, żebym został z wami, czy po prostu przychodził? Żeby pomóc ci z Benem?  
\- Jeśli nie przeszkadza ci spanie na kanapie albo ze mną i Benem w jednym łóżku, to możesz zostać. - Brunet uśmiecha się do niego promiennie.   
\- Załatw mi tylko dodatkowy koc. - Louis puszcza mu oczko.  
Czuje się z Harrym niesamowicie komfortowo. Nic nie musi mu udowadniać. Gdyby tylko mógł cofnąć czas...

Do mieszkania docierają po dość długim spacerze i wizycie w knajpce z chińskim jedzeniem. Louis otwiera drzwi, manewrując reklamówkami i śmiejąc się z żartu wyższego chłopaka.  
\- Zapraszam w moje skromne progi! - Kłania się teatralnie.  
\- Czuję się zaszczycony - odpiera podobnym tonem Styles, dygając uroczo i wchodząc do środka. Rozgląda się po minimalistycznie, ale stylowo urządzonym wnętrzu. - Ładnie tu.   
\- Jak to mówią: ciasne, ale własne. - Szatyn zanosi jedzenie do kuchni. - Rozgość się. Zjemy teraz? Z winem? Czy najpierw wino, a później jedzenie?  
\- Zjedzmy z winem. - Harry uśmiecha się, opierając się o futrynę drzwi kuchennych. - Gdzie mam się ulokować? Tutaj, w salonie, twoim pokoju? Może wannie? Serio, Zayn ma czasem takie odpały, kiedy mówi, że nie stoleruje na ten moment więcej mojego gadania i zamyka się z kolacją w łazience.   
\- Możemy zjeść w łazience, jeśli tylko to cię uszczęśliwi, ale osobiście proponowałbym salon. Mógłbyś paść na zawał, widząc bałagan w mojej sypialni... - Tomlinson wyciąga wino i dwa kieliszki, po czym przechodzi do salonu. - Zgarniesz dwa widelce z szuflady obok zlewu?  
\- Jasne. - Brunet przytakuje, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i wyciągając sztućce. - Czyli nawet nie udajemy, że umiemy jeść pałeczkami, huh?   
\- Wybacz, nawet nie mam pałeczek, więc możesz być hipsterem innym razem. - Louis rozlewa wino do kieliszków. - Za twój udany manifest!  
\- Dziękuję! - śmieje się Styles, podnosząc jeden kieliszek w geście toastu i stukając się nim z Louisem. Zanurza usta w alkoholu, mrużąc oczy. - Mmm… Czuję lekką nutę Toskanii… I ta gęstość… To musi być rocznik ‘78.   
\- Wow, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś takim smakoszem, po tym, jak przyznałeś, że szybko się upijasz.  
\- Louis, błagam, nie mam bladego pojęcia, o czym mówię - śmieje się Harry, upijając spory łyk wina. - Podpatrzyłem to u mamy, jest koneserką.   
\- Oh, więc tylko żartowałeś? - Louis unosi brwi i wyjmuje mu kieliszek z dłoni, odkładając go na stół. - Myślę, że należy ci się kara.  
\- Kara? - Brunet obserwuje go z zainteresowaniem.   
\- Tak. Coś, co przypomni ci, że grzeczni chłopcy nie kłamią. - Tomlinson oblizuje wargi.  
\- Ale Louis, ja nie jestem grzeczny. - Styles mruga niewinnie, przysuwając się bliżej i objeżdżając palcem kołnierz jego koszulki.   
Louis śledzi wzrokiem jego palec.  
\- Tym bardziej powinieneś zostać ukarany. - Łapie jego dłoń i pociąga go na siebie. Nie może się powstrzymać od flirtowania z nim, chłopak jest niesamowicie pociągający.  
\- Louis… - Harry szepcze w jego usta. - Jedzenie nam wystygnie.   
Szatyn przez chwilę wpatruje się tęsknie w jego wargi, łapczywie przesuwając ręką po jego ramieniu. W końcu puszcza go z ciężkim westchnieniem i sięga po chińszczyznę.

Pół butelki wina później brunet leży głową na kolanach Tomlinsona, chichocząc z jego prób ułożenia origami z serwetki.   
\- Jeśli to takie zabawne, to sam ją złóż, proszę! - Louis upuszcza serwetkę na jego twarz.  
\- Nie mogę, zagipsowałeś mnie - przypomnina mu Styles spod serwetki, starając się zdusić śmiech w środku.   
Louis przejeżdża palcem po odkrytym brzuchu chłopaka. Wprost nie może oderwać od niego rąk.  
Harry zdmuchuje chusteczkę z twarzy, uśmiechając się do niego słodko.   
Szatyn schyla się sięgając po pocałunek. Mmm, słodki…  
\- Jesteś naprawdę fajny - wyznaje mu brunet, pstrykając go w nos.   
\- A ty słodki... Nie potrafię ci się oprzeć!  
\- Taki mój urok. - Styles trzepocze rzęsami, sięgając ręką po swój kieliszek. - Swoją drogą dziękuję ci za pomoc dzisiaj. Mało kto zrobiłby to wszystko kompletnie na spontana.   
\- Nie musisz mi dziękować... - Tomlinson zaciska dłonie w pięści. Jak bardzo chce tego chłopaka…  
Harry opróżnia swój kieliszek, przymykając oczy. Oblizuje usta, mówiąc: - Ale dziękuję, świetnie się dzisiaj bawiłem z tobą.   
\- Chcesz się położyć? Czy odwieźć cię do domu?  
\- Już leżę - przypomina mu brunet, otwierając oczy i uśmiechając się. - Chyba nie chcesz prowadzić po winie?   
\- Ja nie jestem pijany - protestuje Louis, próbując znowu skraść pocałunek.  
Styles chichocze, odwracając głowę w odpowiednim czasie, przez co usta szatyna lądują na jego policzku. - Ale nie można prowadzić po alkoholu.   
Louis schodzi z pocałunkami na jego szczękę.  
\- Pozwól mi... - dyszy.  
\- Na co? - Harry chwyta telefon ze stolika, słysząc dźwięk wiadomości.   
Louis jęczy sfrustrowany, ciągnąc za swoją grzywkę.  
\- Opublikowali filmik - informuje go brunet, odstukując wiadomość.   
Louis kiwa głową. Ten dzieciak go zabije... Delikatnie zsuwa go z siebie i zaczyna sprzątać puste pudełka.  
\- Wezwę taksówkę, ok? Nie chcę, żebyś się fatygował z odwożeniem mnie - mówi Styles, siadając na kanapie i nalewając sobie kolejną lampkę wina.   
\- Możesz zostać. Pościelę ci na kanapie. Liam jest z Zaynem... Daj im trochę prywatności.  
\- Liam? - Harry unosi jedną brew, odsuwając kieliszek od ust.   
\- Mój przyjaciel. - Louis zabiera pustą butelkę. - Poznali się podczas twojego manifestu, a później Zayn zabrał go w miejsce, które go inspiruje.  
\- Och, na ten dach. - Brunet kiwa głową, odkładając wino i wstając z kanapy. - Racja, pewnie wylądują w łóżku, Zayn potrafi być całkiem seksowny, jak opowiada o swojej twórczości. Gdzie masz łazienkę? Naprawdę muszę siku.   
Dach? Cholera, Liam lubi takie romantyczne zagrywki.  
\- Na końcu korytarza, białe drzwi.  
Styles rusza chwiejnie w stronę łazienki. Cholera, kręci mu się w głowie. Baaardzo. Załatwia swoją potrzebę, po czym spogląda w lustro nad umywalką, myjąc ręce. Uśmiecha się szeroko do swojego odbicia. Ok, jest naprawdę pijany. 

\- W porządku? - krzyczy Louis, gdy jego towarzysz długo nie wraca z łazienki.  
\- Masz arbuzowe mydełko! - chichocze Harry, maltretując ciągłym myciem biedną kostkę mydła.   
\- Harry! - Louis otwiera drzwi do łazienki. Z westchnieniem wyjmuje mydełko z jego rąk. - Chodź kochanie, położysz się, tak?  
Brunet wiesza się na nim całym ciężarem swojego ciała, mówiąc mu w ucho: - Puff.   
Po czym zaczyna chichotać i nie może się uspokoić.   
Louis wzdycha rozczulony i zaczyna go holować na kanapę.  
\- No już, kładź się, a ja znajdę ci jakiś koc.  
\- Lou - wydusza Styles między napadami śmiechu, spadając bezwładnie na kanapę. - Myślę, że się nawaliłem.   
\- Tak, zdecydowanie jesteś nawalony. - Uśmiecha się Tomlinson. - Rozbierz się, będzie ci niewygodnie.  
Harry z trudem siada, po czym bez wahania zrzuca z siebie sweter, strącając przy tym tylko swój telefon, następnie zaczyna zsuwać z siebie spodnie, jako że i tak ich nie zapiął po wizycie w toalecie.   
Louis wciąga powietrze, badając wzrokiem jego ciało. Ten chłopak jest niesamowity!  
\- O której jutro musisz wstać? Wspominałeś, że wcześnie? - Gładzi jego udo.  
\- Uhm - mruczy sennie brunet, kładąc się w połowie i wtulając w poduszkę. - Gemma będzie o dziesiątej, a pasuje jeszcze zrobić jakieś zakupy dla małego wcześniej…   
Louis notuje w myślach by wstać wcześniej i samemu zrobić zakupy.  
\- Co lubi Ben? - dopytuje, korzystając z okazji i pieszcząc delikatnie jego ciało.  
\- Słodkie rzeczy, dlatego zwykle robimy mu jakieś gofry albo naleśniki, kanapki z dżemem, musy owocowe, banany… - mamrocze Styles, którego ogarnia coraz większa senność.   
Louis uśmiecha się i całuje go w czoło, nakrywając kocem.  
\- Śpij kochanie, obudzę cię rano.  
W odpowiedzi słyszy jedynie leciutkie pochrapywanie chłopaka.   
Louis poprawia jeszcze koc i podąża do swojego pokoju, po drodze ustawiając alarm. Czego się nie robi dla tego jedynego...


	4. Rozdział IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry to dość niezdarny 20-latek. Niezdarny w sensie: może spaść z drzewa, wypaść z samochodu, ale także złamać niechcący czyjeś serce. 
> 
> Czyli: gdzie Louis zakochuje się bez pamięci w uroczym chłopcu, a Harry zauważa, że to odwzajemnia, dopiero na samym końcu.

Harry'ego budzi delikatny dotyk na ramieniu.  
\- Hej, kochanie... - Słyszy.  
\- Mhm - mruczy nieprzytomnie, zakopując się głębiej pod kocem.  
\- Harry... Wstawaj, niedługo przyjedzie Gemma. Chodź, zrobiłem śniadanie. - Ktoś potrząsa jego ramieniem.  
\- Co? - chrypi, podnosząc rozczochraną głowę i widząc śliczną twarz Louisa. Odruchowo uśmiecha się na jego widok. Takie pobudki są zdecydowanie przyjemniejsze niż kiepskie R&B Zayna i rzucanie w niego poduszkami. - Głowa mnie boli…  
Louis cmoka go w policzek.  
\- Wstawaj i ogarnij się, bo Gemma ucieknie z krzykiem - chichocze. - Zrobiłem śniadanie.  
\- Powiedz, że masz zimne Pepsi, błagam… - Brunet siada, przecierając oczy i ziewając przeciągle.  
\- Puszka powinna być w lodówce, ale mam dla ciebie karmelowe frapuccino. - Tomlinson posyła mu uśmiech, bawiąc się jego loczkami.  
\- Specjalnie poszedłeś do Starbucksa, żeby kupić mi kawę? - Styles patrzy na szatyna, mrugając ociężale.  
\- Wracałem z zakupów, było po drodze. - Louis wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Zakupów? - Harry jeszcze nie do końca kontaktuje.  
\- No, zakupy? Dla Bena? Kochanie, wstawaj, śniadanie i kawa czekają, Gemma niedługo będzie.  
\- Zrobiłeś zakupy dla mojego siostrzeńca? - Brunet patrzy na niego odrobinę rozbudzony, po czym się uśmiecha. - To urocze. Pocałowałbym cię, ale poranny oddech. - Wzrusza ramionami i wstaje z kanapy, nie zauważając nawet, że ma na sobie jedynie bokserki. Przeciąga się, wprowadzając swoje wieńce laurowe w ruch, po czym rusza pomału w stronę kuchni.  
Louis gapi się, czując uderzenie gorąca, a cała krew spływa w dół jego ciała. Chciałby mieć go pod sobą i całować te tatuaże! Otrząsa się po chwili, podążając za nim.

Styles leży tymczasem twarzą na stole, trzymając palce naokoło kawy.  
\- W porządku? Chcesz pepsi? - Szatyn pociera jego plecy.  
\- Mhm. - Przytakuje Harry. - Myślę, że porzygałbym się od tej kawy.  
Louis wyciąga z lodówki puszkę coli i stawia przed nim.  
\- Chcesz jakieś ciuchy na zmianę?  
\- Jeśli masz. - Brunet unosi ociężale głowę, patrząc na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem i otwierając puszkę z sykiem. Przysysa się do coli, wypijając od razu połowę z powodu suszenia w gardle.  
Louis kiwa głową i udaje się na poszukiwanie ciuchów, które pasowałyby na Stylesa. Wraca po dość długiej chwili ze zwykłą podkoszulką i spodniami. - Idź pod prysznic, ręczniki są w szafce.  
\- Dziękuję - mamrocze Harry, dopijając resztę napoju i biorąc od niego spodnie. Człapie w stronę łazienki, zgarniając po drodze telefon i widząc wiadomość od Josha. 

Louis upija łyka swojej kawy, czekając na Harry'ego.

Styles odpisuje na Joshowe gratulacje manifestu emotkami serduszek, po czym blokuje telefon i pakuje się pod prysznic. Myje jeszcze zęby palcem i wciska się w ubrania szatyna, zanim wychodzi po dwudziestu minutach z łazienki. - Zwiążesz mi włosy? - pyta Tomlinsona, wyciągając w jego kierunku zdrowy przegub, na którym tkwią dwie gumki do włosów.  
\- Jasne. - Louis odstawia kawę i przejmuje od niego gumki. - Koczek? - pyta, zgarniając jeszcze wilgotne włosy z jego czoła.  
\- Jak uważasz. - Brunet wzrusza ramionami, zerkając na jego usta.  
Szatyn zawija jego włosy w zgrabny koczek i zabezpiecza go gumkami.  
\- Chcesz zjeść, czy jedziemy? - dopytuje, sprawdzając godzinę na telefonie.  
\- Dziękuję. - Harry chwyta tylko jabłko i wgryza się w nie niespiesznie. - Louis, nie musisz odbierać ich ze mną z lotniska, wiesz. Rozpieszczasz mnie za bardzo.  
\- I tak wziąłem wolne. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Poza tym, masz samochód? - Harry kręci przecząco głową. - I co, weźmiesz taryfę? Ja przynajmniej przyjmuję płatność w naturze. - Łapie go za koszulkę i przyciąga do pocałunku. Nareszcie!  
Styles uśmiecha się przez pocałunek i pociera ich nosy o siebie. - Nie każdego taksówkarza chciałbym całować.  
\- Ha, spróbowałbyś! - Tomlinson pstryka go w nos.  
\- Czy to wyzwanie? - Brunet mruży oczy.  
\- Wyzwanie do nie całowania innych ludzi. Przyjmujesz? - Louis ponownie przyciąga go do siebie. Może całować go cały dzień…  
\- A czy to obopólne wyzwanie? - dyszy Harry między pocałunkami.  
\- Nie chcę całować nikogo innego. Nikt nie ma tak słodkich ust jak mój uroczy chłopiec…  
\- Twój? - chichocze Styles, odsuwając się i kręcąc głową.  
\- Hej, gdzie uciekasz? Oddawaj moje usta!  
\- One nie są twoje! - śmieje się brunet, uciekając przed nim po kuchni.  
\- Jak nie? - oburza się Tomlinson, rzucając się za nim w pogoń.  
\- Louis! - piska Harry, śmiejąc się i biegając naokoło stołu. - Są moje i tylko moje! Zaraz się wywalę i zwichnę drugi nadgarstek, zobaczysz!  
\- Spokojnie, drugi nadgarstek też ci poskładam. Zaproponuję ci również specjalne ćwiczenia rehabilitacyjne na nadgarstek…  
\- Louis! - śmieje się Styles, przystając i z oburzeniem przykładając dłoń do serca. - Tobie to tylko jedno w głowie!  
\- Co? To ja wymyślam specjalne programy rehabilitacyjne, a ty oskarżasz mnie o tak paskudne rzeczy? Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie!  
\- Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że nie miałeś tego na myśli - wyzywa go brunet.  
\- W porządku! - Louis patrzy na niego. - Nie miałem tego na myśli - mówi z psotnymi iskierkami w oczach, po czym przyciąga Harry’ego bliżej i całuje.  
\- Nie będę się całował z kłamcami! - protestuje Styles, odpychając go od siebie i dźgając go palcem w pierś. - Okłamałeś mnie w żywe oczy, ty krasnalu.  
\- Coś ty powiedział? - Napusza się Louis. - Wcale nie jestem niski, to ty jesteś ogromny! - Rzuca się na niego z zamiarem łaskotania.  
\- Nieprawda, jesteś niziutki! - parska brunet, łapiąc go pod pachą i czochrając jego włosy. - Założę się, że twoje siostry nie są wiele niższe.  
\- Nieprawda! Hej! - Tomlinson próbuje odepchnąć jego rękę, wskakując na niego.  
\- Spokojnie, Louis, twoje nadmuchane ego nadrabia za waszą dwójkę - chichocze Harry, przesuwając go sobie na plecy i idąc w stronę wyjścia.  
\- O nie, nigdzie z tobą nie jadę, wycofuję się z tego interesu! - krzyczy szatyn, przyklejając się jednak do jego pleców.  
\- Dlaczego twoje malutkie ciałko mówi co innego? - Uśmiecha się Styles, przystając w korytarzu i schylając się, by ubrać buty.  
Louis odkleja się od niego i staje przy ścianie, zaplatając ręce na piersi.  
\- Nigdzie nie idę, Haroldzie.  
\- Cóż, znajdę innego taksówkarza. - Brunet wzrusza ramionami i wychodzi, machając mu. - Dzięki za wszystko i tak!  
\- Hej! - Louis wypada za nim na korytarz w samych skarpetkach. - Ty tak serio?  
\- Nie. - Kręci głową ze złośliwym uśmiechem czekający przy barierce od schodów Harry. - Skończ strzelać fochy i chodź, z tobą jest zabawniej.  
\- Jesteś okropny - mówi Tomlinson, cofając się po vansy, bomberkę i kluczyki od samochodu. Po kilku chwilach jest z powrotem. Zaklucza drzwi i zbiega po schodach.  
\- Zakupy mam w samochodzie. Kupiłem owoce, dżem, masło orzechowe, nutellę, gofry, składniki na naleśniki, kolorowe posypki i bitą śmietanę, ale mogę skoczyć po coś jeszcze?  
\- Louis. - Styles unosi brwi, idąc obok niego. - Uspokój się, kupiłeś nawet za dużo. To dziecko cię pokocha, rozpuścisz go w cukrze.  
\- Twoja siostra przywiezie jakieś jego zabawki, prawda? W razie czego zdążę podjechać pożyczyć coś z domu - zastanawia się Louis, odblokowując samochód.  
\- Tak, zawsze coś pakuje, a mały zresztą rozrzuca wszystko, gdzie popadnie i potem o tym zapomina, więc i tak uzbieraliśmy już z Zaynem całe pudło jego zabawek. - Brunet przewraca oczami i głaszcze go uspokajająco po plecach. - Zachowujesz się, jakbyśmy szli adoptować dziecko i chciałbyś zrobić najlepsze wrażenie.  
Przecież chce, ale nie może mu tego powiedzieć. Przygryza wargi.  
\- Staram się być tym odpowiedzialnym. Poza tym chciałbym, żeby mnie polubił…  
\- Nie martw się o to, jestem pewien, że przypadniecie sobie obaj do gustu. - Harry cmoka go w policzek i wsiada do samochodu.  
\- Okej. - Louis bierze oddech. - Od razu na lotnisko, czy do domu? Czujesz się już lepiej?  
\- Jest w porządku - uspokaja go lekkim uśmiechem Styles, po czym patrzy na telefon, by sprawdzić godzinę. - Zdecydowanie na lotnisko.  
\- Dobrze. - Louis uśmiecha się i wyjeżdża na ulicę. - W schowku mam jakieś płyty, możesz coś włączyć.  
\- Co my tu mamy… - zaczyna mamrotać brunet, grzebiąc w schowku z oceniającą miną. W końcu chwyta za jedną płytę, unosząc ją w geście zwycięstwa i krzycząc: - HA! Stonesi!  
Louis kiwa głową, skupiony na drodze.  
\- Wybacz, że nie mam bardziej hipsterskich rzeczy.  
\- To nie tak, że słucham samych hipsterskich rzeczy - mówi Harry, bębniąc palcami w udo do dźwięków Sympathy For The Devil. - Po kryjomu jestem wielkim fanem Christiny Aguilery i Britney Spears.  
\- Doprawdy? - Szatyn zerka na niego i zaczyna śpiewać jeden z hitów Britney.  
\- When I'm not with you I lose my mind/ Give me a sign/ Hit me baby one more time - wtóruje mu głośno Styles, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- One more time? - mruczy Louis. - Poczekaj tylko aż wrócimy do domu, zrobię to nawet kilka razy…  
\- Louis! - karci go brunet, śmiejąc się. - Przypominam ci, że będzie wtedy z nami małe dziecko.  
\- Które kiedyś pójdzie spać... A wtedy będziemy mieć dużo czasu…  
\- Będzie spać w moim łóżku - uświadamia go Harry, kręcąc głową karcąco. - A ja nie mieszkam sam, więc inne miejsca raczej odpadają.  
\- Wanna? - próbuje jeszcze z nadzieją Tomlinson, po czym wybucha śmiechem. Uwielbia ich seksualne żarciki…  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy - parska Harry, z uśmiechem opierając się wygodniej o siedzenie.  
\- Staram się znaleźć wyjście z sytuacji! Pomógłbyś, a nie! - Tomlinson zmienia pas na zjazdowy, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.  
\- Zawsze możemy schodzić na chwilę do samochodu - proponuje brunet, odwracając się i mierząc wzrokiem tylne siedzenie. - Taa, myślę, że dam radę rozłożyć tu nogi.  
\- Chyba jak wystawisz je przez okno - prycha Louis.  
\- Sprawdźmy. - Styles spogląda na niego z błyskiem w oku, po czym odpina pas i przechodzi na tył. Kładzie się na siedzeniu głową za fotelem kierowcy i próbuje rozłożyć wygodnie nogi w przestrzeni samochodu. - Ha, widzisz?!  
Louis pochyla się nad kierownicą, by nie dostać w głowę.  
\- Harry, prowadzę! - syczy, czujnie zerkając w lusterka.  
Harry tylko śmieje się głośno, składając nogi z powrotem i klepiąc go dla uspokojenia po ramieniu.  
\- Ciekawe czy byłbyś taki wesoły, jakby jakiś lekarz znowu musiał cię łatać.  
\- O nie - jęczy brunet z tyłu, wciąż leżąc beztrosko na siedzeniu. - Będziesz to wykorzystywać przeciwko mnie do końca życia, prawda?  
\- Oczywiście, mój uroczy chłopcze. W końcu jakoś cię muszę zatrzymać przy sobie.  
\- I uważasz szantaż za dobrą metodę? - Styles unosi brwi, zakładając ramiona pod głowę.  
\- Gdzie ty tu widzisz element szantażu? - burzy się szatyn.  
\- Cóż, to żenujące, że płaczę z powodu bólu, więc lepiej mieć własnego lekarza niż upokarzać się przed innymi. To nie twój tok myślenia? - Harry patrzy w dach samochodu, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Nie. - Tomlinson marszczy brwi. - Jak doszedłeś do tak absurdalnych wniosków? Chodziło mi raczej o ideę posiadania własnego lekarza na każde twoje skinienie.  
\- Przydałoby się. - Brunet kiwa głową. - Wiesz, to moje uzależnienie od morfiny.  
\- Myślę, że Niall byłby w stanie to załatwić. Ile potrzebujesz?  
\- Ach, niedużo dla mnie, tak dla smaczku plus tyle, ile potrzeba na powalenie kapitana naszej drużyny koszykarskiej. - Styles przygryza wargę.  
\- Hm, możemy nie mieć tyle na stanie... Ale mamy doskonały wręcz środek przeczyszczający.  
\- Och, wybornie. - Harry uśmiecha się wrednie. - Byłby pechowcem, gdyby rozchorował się przed swoim egzaminem poprawkowym.  
\- Szybko się wchłania, nie pozostawia śladów, nie zmienia smaku - zachwala Tomlinson. - Dla ciebie w promocyjnej cenie!  
\- Wciąż przyjmujesz płatności w naturze? - chichocze brunet.  
\- Oczywiście. Dla ciebie tylko ta forma płatności jest dostępna.  
\- To niesprawiedliwe - zauważa Styles. - Co by było, gdybym kogoś miał?  
\- Pomyślałbym o innej formie płatności? - Szatyn sięga w tył, by uścisnąć jego kolano.  
\- To dobrze. - Harry kiwa głową. - Louis…  
\- Mmm? - Louis zabiera rękę, by zmienić bieg.  
\- Daleko jeszcze?  
\- Zaraz cię wysadzę - grozi Tomlinson, wjeżdżając na parking.  
\- Nah, za bardzo mnie lubisz - śmieje się brunet, siadając i klepiąc go po głowie.  
Louis tylko prycha, parkując samochód za pierwszym razem.  
\- Jesteśmy na miejscu.  
\- Jej! - piszczy Styles, klaszcząc w dłonie, otwierając drzwi i dosłownie wypadając z samochodu. - Louis, grawitacja też mnie za bardzo lubi.  
Louis śmieje się i pomaga mu wstać. Całuje go.  
\- W porządku?  
\- Nic nowego, tylko obtarte kolana - wzdycha Harry, masując je przez spodnie, jednak uśmiecha się. - Chyba za bardzo się podekscytowałem.  
Louis kręci głową z rozczuleniem. Splata razem ich palce i pociąga go w stronę hali przylotów.  
Brunet unosi wysoko szyję, próbując wypatrzyć swojego przyszłego szwagra, który zwykle wyróżnia się w tłumie ze względu na swoje dredy. Tak nie może się doczekać, że niemalże podskakuje w miejscu, ściskając mocno dłoń Tomlinsona.  
\- Spokojnie Harry, jestem pewny, że cię nie przeoczą. - Pociera kciukiem jego skórę.  
\- Ale ja mogę ich przeoczyć - jęczy Styles, zauważając kątem oka czarną, lokowaną czuprynę. Uśmiecha się szeroko na widok swojego siostrzeńca niesionego na barana przez Chrisa i ciągnie Louisa na ich spotkanie.  
\- A jednak nie - nuci szatyn, idąc za nim.  
\- Wujek! - piszczy Ben na widok Harry’ego, wyciągając rączki w jego stronę, a ten ze śmiechem ściąga go z ramion ojca i mocno przytula.  
\- Hej, maluchu. Tęskniłem. - Całuje go w główkę. - Gdzie zgubiłeś moją siostrę, Chris?  
\- Jest w łazience. - Chłopak się szczerzy i przybija z nim piątkę, po czym patrzy z zainteresowaniem na Tomlinsona. - Hej, nie znamy się jeszcze?  
\- Chyba nie. - Szatyn uśmiecha się przyjaźnie. - Jestem z Harrym, Louis. - Wyciąga do niego rękę.  
\- Och, cieszę się, że kogoś znalazł, to miły chłopak. - Uśmiecha się Chris, potrząsając jego dłonią i zerkając na pogrążonych we własnym świecie lokowanych chłopców.  
\- Wujek, ale mas ładne lysunki! - sepleni mały mulat, stukając palcem w gips. - Plawie tak ladne jak te w skórze!  
\- To dzieło Louisa i Zayna. Też możesz coś narysować, jak chcesz?  
\- Tak, jest niesamowity - mamrocze Louis, patrząc na Harry’ego z rozczuleniem. Podchodzi do nich. - Cześć kolego! - wita się z chłopczykiem. - Jestem Louis. Masz super koszulkę, też chcę taką!  
\- Louii..? - Mała kopia swojego wujka spogląda na niego dużymi oczami. - O, tes mas takie lysunki jak wujek!  
\- Oczywiście! - Tomlinson pokazuje mu rękę i wskazuje ludzika z patyczków. - To mój pierwszy, widzisz?  
\- Ojacie! - zachwyca się maluch, chwytając za jego dłoń i jeżdżąc palcem po jego tatuażach.  
\- Lou, potrzymasz go chwilę? - pyta brunet. - Chcę się przywitać z Gemmą.  
Louis bez słowa bierze chłopca na ręce, zagadując go co chwilę.  
\- Gemms! - Styles podbiega w stronę swojej siostry i wpadają sobie nawzajem w objęcia.  
\- Może im z tym trochę zejść - śmieje się Chris, stając obok Tomlinsona.  
\- Harry wspominał, że bardzo za nią tęskni - mówi szatyn i patrzy na Bena. - A twoja mamusia? Mam nadzieję, że też tęskniła za wujkiem Harrym? - Łaskocze go.  
Chłopiec piszczy zadowolony, machając rączkami.  
\- Są bardzo zżyci - zgadza się Chris. - Dlatego chcieliśmy zaproponować Harry’emu, żeby spędził u nas wrzesień. Oczywiście też jesteś zaproszony, jeśli się zgodzi.  
\- Oh, sam nie wiem - czy Harry się zgodzi na mój pobyt. - Jestem lekarzem, liczę na zatrudnienie po stażu... Ale myślę, że dla Harry’ego to wspaniały pomysł! Prawda Ben? Chciałbyś wujka Harry’ego?  
\- Ciałbym! - sepleni.  
\- Dobrze... jeśli po tym tygodniu nie będziesz mieć dość wujka, to przekonam go, żebyśmy do was przyjechali. Pokażesz mi swoje zabawki?  
\- Tata, daj tolbę! - Ben wyciąga rączki w kierunku torby zwisającej z ramienia Chrisa. Ten uśmiecha się i podaje ją Louisowi. - Pacz, tego misia wujek mi dał, jak się ulodziłem!  
Tymczasem rodzeństwo Stylesów wraca do nich, uśmiechając się ze swoimi dołeczkami i ocierając łzy.  
\- I masz go ciągle ze sobą? Musisz bardzo lubić wujka, prawda? - Louis uśmiecha się do Stylesa.  
\- Wujek Haly jest najlepszy!  
\- O tak... - Szatyn całuje jego policzek.  
\- Cześć - odzywa się Gemma, uśmiechając się do szatyna. - Jesteś z moim braciszkiem?  
\- Cześć! Wybacz, że nie przywitałem się wcześniej, ale tych dwóch dżentelmenów całkowicie pochłonęło moją uwagę. Jestem Louis. - Przedstawia się.  
\- Mama! - Ben wyciąga do niej rączki.  
\- Hej, już mnie zostawiasz? Dobrze, w takim razie ja biorę Harry’ego.  
\- Z wielką chęcią spędzilibyśmy z wami więcej czasu, ale przesunęli nasz lot do Florencji i wylatujemy za dwie godziny - wzdycha dziewczyna, biorąc swojego syna na ręce. - Harry, masz dzwonić codziennie i mówić mi, co z moim dzieckiem, tak?  
\- Chryste. - Brunet przewraca oczami. - Brzmisz jak mama.  
\- Martwi się! - Louis szturcha go. - Bądź grzecznym chłopcem i obiecaj siostrze, że będziesz dzwonić.  
\- Dobrze, tatusiu - szepcze złośliwie Harry, powodując śmiech Chrisa. - Gemms, spokojnie, będę dzwonił, nawet przez Skype'a, jeśli chcesz, zwrócę ci go w całości, obiecuję.  
\- Nie chcę się z nim rozstawać - mruczy Gemma, zanurzając twarz w loczkach syna.  
\- Lęk separacyjny? - ożywia się brunet, obserwując ją z zainteresowaniem.  
\- O nie, temu panu już dziękujemy! - Śmieje się Tomlinson, przejmując Bena i podając go chłopakowi. - Już, zajmij się siostrzeńcem, a nie wysuwaniem teorii. Na to pozwolę ci później, w łóżku - dodaje.  
\- Och, będziecie się bawić z Louiim w łóżku? - Chłopczyk patrzy na wujka ciekawie.  
\- Ben, synku! - śmieje się czule Chris, czochrając jego włosy. - Nie pytamy wujków o takie rzeczy, w porządku?  
\- Ja o niczym nie wiem! - Louis unosi ręce w niewinnym geście.  
\- Zdemoralizujecie go - zaczyna biadolić Gemma, wtulając się w bok narzeczonego.  
\- Miłość to miłość - Szatyn cytuje słowa Harry’ego z jego manifestu. - Powinien być otwarty. Ale obiecuję, że nie zrobię nic zdrożnego. Prócz całusów. Przy nim. W końcu kto może się oprzeć temu cudownemu chłopcu?  
\- Louis. - Harry szturcha go łokciem, patrząc na niego z pretensją. - Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. To są MOJE usta.  
\- No i? - Louis mruga niewinnie.  
\- I nie możesz ich sobie przywłaszczać, kiedy ci się podoba! - Brunet mruży gniewnie oczy.  
\- Kiedy nie chcesz ich zaoferować, to sam sobie biorę! - Wzdycha Tomlinson.  
\- Jesteście uroczy - chichocze Gemma, patrząc na nich z uśmiechem.  
Harry tylko prycha i odwraca ostentacyjnie głowę.  
\- Hej... - Louis delikatnie łapie go za ramię. - Przepraszam, nie gniewaj się na mnie…  
\- Jesteś irytujący czasami! - sapie brunet. - Powinienem cię wykopać, ale nie chcę!  
\- Aww - rozczula się jego siostra.  
\- Wiem - przyznaje z pokorą Tomlinson. - Ale jestem jak zakochany szczeniak, im bardziej mnie odpychasz, tym mocniej do ciebie lgnę - mówi niby w żartach, ale jednak prawda o tym go uderza. Jak mógł się zakochać w tak krótkim czasie?!  
\- Ja i tak podejrzewam, że to Harry jest bardziej irytujący w tym związku. - Uśmiecha się Gemma. - Za dobrze go znam.  
\- Związku...? - Harry unosi brwi.  
\- Cokolwiek powiesz, kochanie - grucha dziewczyna, chwytając go za policzek. - Skoczymy na kawę? Padam, a czeka nas drugi lot.  
Louis tylko wzrusza ramionami, zostawiając decyzję Harry’emu. Zajmuje się Benem, zabawiając go i przeżywając swoje odkrycie. Nie chce bardziej denerwować chłopaka.  
\- Ok, kupię ci tę kawę, ale masz robić we Włoszech dużo hipsterskich zdjęć i mi je wysyłać! - zaznacza brunet, ruszając w stronę lotniskowej kawiarni. 

Jakiś czas później Gemma i Chris ostatecznie się z nimi żegnają i znikają w odprawie bezpieczeństwa, zostawiając im zbyt zajętego nowym wujkiem, żeby rozpaczać, Bena.  
Louis pilnuje chłopca, nie odzywając się do Harry’ego i nie chcąc go prowokować. Już i tak nagiął jego granice.  
\- W porządku, Louis? - zagaduje brunet, poprawiając na ramieniu torbę malca i ruszając w stronę wyjścia. - Milczysz od jakiejś godziny.  
Louis wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Nie chcę cię denerwować - wyjaśnia, trzymając rękę chłopczyka i idąc w stronę swojego samochodu.  
\- Louis, nie chodziło mi o to, żebyś się nie odzywał. - Styles przygryza dolną wargę, czując wyrzuty sumienia. - Denerwujesz mnie czasem, ale ja ciebie też, to nic złego.  
\- Wiem, że pozwalam sobie na zbyt wiele. - Wzdycha szatyn, odblokowując samochód pilotem i zaczyna sadowić Bena w foteliku z tyłu. - Ale tak jakby... nie potrafię ci się oprzeć? Chcę być blisko ciebie, nawet jeśli nigdy nie pójdziesz ze mną do łóżka.  
Harry nic nie mówi, ale po wrzuceniu torby do bagażnika mocno przytula Tomlinsona, gdy ten się odwraca. Nie wie, co mógłby na to odpowiedzieć, jednak jest mu miło.  
Louis tylko się uśmiecha i muska jego dłoń, gdy się oddala. Siada za kierownicą.  
\- Jedziemy od razu do ciebie, czy chcesz gdzieś po drodze wstąpić?  
\- Nie, trzeba rozpakować te wszystkie twoje zakupy. - Brunet również uśmiecha się do niego lekko, siadając obok i zerkając kontrolnie do tyłu na Bena. - Ok, mały? Chcesz zobaczyć Zayna?  
\- A da mi znowu falbki? - Ciemne oczy chłopczyka rozbłyskują.  
\- Jeśli obiecasz, że tym razem nie odciśniesz swoich dłoni na ścianie.

***

Louis nie może narzekać na brak rozrywki. To trochę jak powrót do przeszłości, gdy zajmował się swoimi siostrami. Całe dnie biega za Benem, utrzymując uwagę chłopca, by odciążyć Harry’ego, który z lubością rozkłada się obok na kanapie i z równym zainteresowaniem ogląda bajki oraz z miną niewiniątka domaga się naleśników z nutellą. Jest też więcej skradzionych pocałunków, gdy chłopiec jest zajęty zabawą, albo śpi, a serce Louisa puchnie.

W końcu nadchodzi dzień powrotu Chrisa i Gemmy, i Harry znajduje siebie bawiącego się na dywanie w salonie z siostrzeńcem, w czasie gdy Louis jest na lotnisku, by odebrać parę. Zayn siedzi na kanapie po turecku, wsuwając kebaba z pudełka, podczas gdy Liam leży wtulony w niego, podkradając mu frytki. Jest domowo, bardzo domowo.  
\- Zayn? - Ben unosi wzrok znad swojego zamku z klocków.  
\- Co jest, młody? - Malik patrzy na niego.  
\- Cy ty i Liam jesteście chlopakami?  
Liam uśmiecha się z czułością, podając mu frytkę.  
\- Chyba mogę nazywać cię chłopakiem, prawda?  
\- Oczywiście. - Mulat głaska go z czułością po policzku.  
\- Dlatego, ze siem calujecie i tulicie? - docieka Ben.  
\- Tak, dlatego. - Przytakuje Zayn.  
Chłopczyk zwraca się w stronę Harry’ego. - Cyli wujek i Louii tez są chlopakami?  
Styles zamiera, po czym mówi delikatnie: - Nie do końca, Benny. Przyjaźnimy się tylko.  
Liam śmieje się.  
\- Powiedz to Louisowi! - Wsadza sobie do ust frytkę. - Jeszcze nie widziałem, żeby tak stracił dla kogoś głowę! Żadnych imprez, żadnego seksu... Do tego bierze tygodniowy urlop narażając się u Nialla i zmniejszając swoje szanse na zatrudnienie po stażu tylko po to, żeby ci pomóc z Benem. Do tego patrzy na ciebie tym zakochanym wzrokiem. - Trąca Zayna. - Sam przyznaj, że go wzięło!  
\- Nie prosiłem go o to wszystko. - Harry zaciska usta, nerwowo bębniąc palcami o podłogę.  
\- Ale zachowujecie się jak para, wiesz o tym? - Malik łypie na niego czujnym wzrokiem. - Nawet mały to zauważył.  
\- Po prostu… Nie mam serca go odpychać - wzdycha Styles.  
\- Hazz, tu nie chodzi nawet o to całowanie - parska mulat, kręcąc głową z irytacją. - Coś was obu do siebie ciągnie, jak magnesy. Nawet wtedy, kiedy nic nie robicie, to zawsze jest Tomlinson ze swoimi maślanymi oczami i ty starający się, żeby go rozbawić. Harry, to nie jest przyjaźń, cokolwiek sobie wmówiłeś. Jak ten chłopak ma pogodzić się z tym, że to tylko przyjaźń, skoro ty go ciągle w sobie rozkochujesz?  
\- Odwal się, Zayn. - Styles denerwuje się, wstając na nogi i zamykając się w łazience.  
\- Czyli wujek Haly nie jest z Louiim? - pyta Ben, rozglądając się. - Louii jest fajny! - Robi smutną minkę.  
\- Hej, szkrabie… - Malik wyplątuje się z objęć swojego chłopaka i kuca obok niego na podłodze. - Wujek po prostu jest uparty. On jeszcze nie wie, że jest z Louisem, to wszystko.  
\- A to tak można? - pyta zaskoczony, ocierając oczy piąstkami.

Zanim Zayn może sformułować odpowiedź, drzwi otwierają się.  
\- Gdzie jest mój Benny? - pyta Louis kucając i otwierając ramiona, by piszczący malec mógł w nie wpaść. - Patrz, kogo ci przyprowadziłem - mówi z uśmiechem i pozwala, by ten pobiegł do swoich rodziców.  
Zostawia ich na chwilę ckliwego powitania, a sam podchodzi do Harry’ego, który pojawił się w korytarzu zwabiony odgłosami i pochyla się po pocałunek.  
\- Cześć kochanie.  
\- Hej… - duka brunet podejrzanym głosem, nastawiając policzek zamiast ust. Dochodzi do wniosku, że nie może dłużej zwodzić Tomlinsona.  
Louis marszczy brwi w skupieniu, dotykając jego ręki. Coś zimnego ściska go w piersi, gdy Harry się odsuwa.  
\- Co jest? Stało się coś? - pyta. Ma ochotę spytać co zrobił tym razem, ale do cholery, nie mógł, był po Gemmę i Chrisa!  
\- Ja… My… to jest za dużo - przyznaje chłopak, przyklejając się w panice do ściany. - Nie możemy dłużej zachowywać się jak para, przepraszam.  
\- Oh... - Louis czuje się naprawdę paskudnie. - Rozumiem - wykrztusza. Rozgląda się nieco nieprzytomnie, szukając pomocy, ale w końcu kręci głową. - Pójdę już - oznajmia dziwnym głosem i przeciska się między zdumioną Gemmą, a ścianą.  
\- Już idziesz? - pyta zdziwiona kobieta, tuląc syna do piersi.  
\- Taa. Naprawdę miło było was poznać, ale muszę lecieć.  
\- Lou - próbuje Liam, ale ten go zbywa.  
\- Do zobaczenia.  
Trzaskają drzwi i zapada niewygodna cisza.  
\- Harry - rozlega się po chwili zimny głos Zayna. - Coś ty do cholery narobił?  
\- Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, zrozumcie to w końcu! - krzyczy łamliwie Styles, uciekając do swojego pokoju. 

***

Później Gemma leży obok młodszego brata na jego łóżku, starając się zrozumieć.   
\- Harry, ale ja myślę, że jemu naprawdę na tobie zależy - próbuje przekonać bruneta.   
\- Gemms, on wiedział, że chcę się tylko przyjaźnić, nie musiał się tak angażować! - Harry chowa twarz pod poduszką.  
\- Harry, ale ty mówiłeś jedno, a robiłeś drugie…   
\- Wiem, ale to dlatego, że nikogo nie miałem! - fuka sfrustrowany.   
\- A teraz masz…? - Gemma opiera się na łokciu i zdziera poduszkę z jego twarzy, by na nią spojrzał.  
\- No, nie do końca, ale umówiłem się na randkę z takim Joshem z kawiarni…   
\- Ryzykujesz tak zakochanego w tobie faceta na rzecz jakiegoś Josha z kawiarni? - Dziewczyna mruga ociężale.   
\- Josh jest bezpieczny, cholera! - Harry wyrywa jej poduszkę i rzuca nią o drzwi. - Wiem, jak się zachowa, wiem, jak ja zachowam się przy nim!   
\- To tu cię boli. - Gemma w końcu rozumie i kiwa głową ze smutkiem. - Boisz się własnych uczuć. 

***

Liam kolejny raz opuszcza telefon, patrząc zbolałym wzrokiem na Zayna.  
\- Nie odbiera. Wiem, że za nim nie przepadałeś, ale jemu naprawdę zależy na Harrym…  
\- Ja to wiem, Li - mamrocze mulat, pocierając skronie. Chris usypia swojego syna w jego pokoju. - Ale czego ty ode mnie oczekujesz? Nie sądzę, żeby ode mnie odebrał.  
\- Sam nie wiem... - przyznaje Liam. - Pogadaj z Harrym? Jesteś jego przyjacielem.  
\- A co ja niby próbowałem wcześniej? - parska Malik. - Widziałeś, jak zareagował. Jeśli ktoś może do niego dotrzeć, to tylko Gemma, więc pozwólmy jej działać.  
\- Uh, nie mam pojęcia, co z nim... Może Louis z początku go wystraszył swoim podejściem, ale…  
\- Sam nie mam pojęcia, co z nim - wzdycha Zayn. - Ten dzieciak, jak coś sobie wmówi, to koniec. Tomlinson naprawdę się dla niego zmienił, nawet ja to widzę.  
\- Kto normalny bierze tydzień wolnego dla przyjaciela? - Liam kręci głową i przytula się do Zayna.  
\- Kto normalny całuje się ciągle ze swoim przyjacielem i pozwala mu ze sobą zamieszkać, żeby zająć się wspólnie dzieckiem? - prycha mulat, obejmując go i całując w czoło. - Nasi przyjaciele to kretyni, skarbie.  
\- Zdecydowanie... Pójdziemy do mnie? - pyta przymilnie. - Skoro Gemma i Chris tu dzisiaj nocują…  
\- Z przyjemnością. - Malik uśmiecha się i całuje swojego chłopaka.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że możemy zostawić Harry’ego z Gemmą? - pyta jeszcze, a otrzymując twierdzące skinienie głową, ciągnie go do wyjścia wśród pocałunków i chichotów.


	5. Rozdział V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry to dość niezdarny 20-latek. Niezdarny w sensie: może spaść z drzewa, wypaść z samochodu, ale także złamać niechcący czyjeś serce. 
> 
> Czyli: gdzie Louis zakochuje się bez pamięci w uroczym chłopcu, a Harry zauważa, że to odwzajemnia, dopiero na samym końcu.

Mija kilka dni, Gemma i Chris jadą odwiedzić dziadków, a Harry jest zagubiony. Sam nie wie, co robić bez ciągłej obecności Bena i Louisa w jego mieszkanku. Są tam Zayn i Liam, ale Styles już tego nie czuje. Snuje się z kąta w kąt, nie mając nawet pomysłów na kolejne dowcipy. Pisze cały czas z Joshem, starając się zapełnić pustkę i odwlec w czasie ich randkę, ale ten jest wytrwały i miły. Powinien przeprosić Tomlinsona, w końcu mimo wszystko stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a Louis zrobił dla niego dużo. Jednak boi się; boi się spojrzeć w te niebieskie oczy i przyznać, że sam nie wie, czego chce. Zayn ma rację: wychodzi na to, że to Harry wykorzystał szatyna, choć w emocjonalny, a nie seksualny sposób. Umawia się z Joshem na piątek, a potem przyłapuje się na oglądaniu nagrania z manifestu, śledząc z łzawym uśmiechem wszystko, co robił tam Louis. Tęskni za tą drobną postacią każdą cząsteczką ciała, musi to przyznać. 

***

W piątek siedzi z Joshem na kanapie, grając z nim w Monopoly. Nie czuje się na siłach na wychodzenie do ludzi, a blondyn nie pyta. Jest… miły. Harry nie może mu niczego zarzucić, chłopak jest idealny i uroczy, jednak Styles się odrobinę nudzi. Uśmiecha się do swoich myśli, zdając sobie sprawę, że z Louisem nawet taka gra byłaby ciekawa, a pionki i karty latałyby po całym salonie, kiedy by przegrywał. Josh błędnie interpretuje minę Harry’ego i zbliża swoją twarz do jego. Styles zamiera i pasywnie przyjmuje jego usta na swoich. 

Nagle drzwi się otwierają i wpada przez nie Tomlinson we własnej osobie.  
\- Zaynie, chodź tu, te twoje komiksy są cholernie ciężkie, nie będę ich dla ciebie dźwi... - Urywa w pół słowa, patrząc na całującego się z Joshem Harry’ego. Jego Harry’ego. Więc dlatego utrzymywał, że to tylko przyjaźń. Pudło wyślizguje się z jego dłoni, a komiksy rozsypują się po całej podłodze.  
Styles odskakuje od Josha słysząc znajomy głos i w szoku patrzy na rozsypane komiksy, a potem na Louisa. Pięknie.   
\- Lou… - zaczyna słabym głosem.   
\- Ja... przepraszam. Przekaż Zaynowi... - Ten wskazuje niewyraźnie ręką cały ten bałagan, po czym odwraca się na pięcie, czując łzy, kłujące go pod powiekami. Musi stąd wyjść.  
Zayn wysuwa głowę z pokoju, zwabiony hałasami. Szybko ocenia wzrokiem sytuację, widząc bałagan, odrobinę opuchnięte usta Josha i zrywającego się z kanapy współlokatora.   
\- Louis! - Brunet wypada za drzwi, zostawiając swoją randkę z Malikiem.   
Blondyn patrzy na niego niepewnie, a mulat zaciska usta i opiera się o ścianę, mierząc go niechętnym spojrzeniem. 

Louis dopada do swojego samochodu, ignorując wołanie. Musi stąd iść, już więcej nie zniesie.  
Harry patrzy na odjeżdżający samochód, czując łzy spływające po twarzy. Pociąga nosem i siada na chodniku, chowając twarz w kolanach i cicho płacze. Nie rozumie siebie, po prostu nie rozumie. Zakochał się i spieprzył to wszystko, bo co?! Bo się głupio uparł?! 

Louis nie pamięta swojej drogi do domu. Czuje się naprawdę paskudnie i ma ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek i umrzeć. Pisze smsa do Liama, ale ten pozostaje bez odpowiedzi. Kolejne wiadomości do Stana i Olly’ego również, ale co się dziwić: jest piątek wieczór i wszyscy są pewnie na jakiejś imprezie. Louis nie może uwierzyć jak bardzo uzależnił swoje życie od Harry’ego. W akcie desperacji wysyła wiadomość do Zayna.

Malik jest w trakcie sprzątania komiksów po wywaleniu Josha za drzwi, kiedy odbiera wiadomość. Kręci głową i porzuca bałagan, biorąc z lodówki czteropak piwa i wychodzi z domu. Idąc na parking, widzi rozsypanego Harry’ego. Nie. Nie zamierza go pocieszać. Nie tym razem. Jego przyjaciel przegiął, złamał serce Tomlinsona. Wcześniej pomyślałby, że mu się należało, ale zdążył go bliżej poznać. Podnosi ostro Stylesa za ramię i każe mu wypierdalać do domu. Wkurzony siada za kierownicą, wystukując przed odpaleniem silnika wiadomość:  
“Trzymaj się tam choć trochę, zaraz będę”

Louis nie trzyma się w ogóle. Otwiera mu drzwi zapłakany, z zapuchniętymi oczyma. Na jego widok jeszcze bardziej zanosi się płaczem i wpada mu w ramiona.  
Zayn ściska go, jakby starał utrzymać się wszystkie rozpadające się części i delikatnie odgarnia mu grzywkę z oczu. Zamyka drzwi i prowadzi go na kanapę, odkładając piwa na stolik. Ostatecznie lądują na podłodze przed kanapą, mulat opierający się o nią plecami, a Tomlinson kurczowo w niego wtulony, jednak nie jest to teraz ważne.   
\- Nie cierpię go w tym momencie, wiesz - rzuca w końcu w przestrzeń, nie wiedząc, czy szatyn podchwyci temat.   
\- Zasłużyłem, prawda? - pyta Tomlinson po dłuższej chwili. - Ale dlaczego to tak bardzo boli?  
\- Myślę, że gdzieś po drodze, w tej waszej dziwnej grze, zakochaliście się w sobie? - Zayn wzrusza niepewnie ramionami.   
Louis wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Od początku chodziło mi o coś więcej. Harry był... odświeżający. Uroczy. A przy okazji zadziorny. A potem... mówił, że Josh jest idealny, że nawet ty tak powiedziałeś. I chciałem mu pokazać, że dla niego mógłbym wszystko rzucić. To i tak nie ma teraz znaczenia. Dlatego zawsze wybierałem seks. Później nie boli. - Znowu zanosi się płaczem.  
\- Louis… oni nie są razem, wiesz? Po prostu ten kretyn potrzebował umówić się z kimś innym, by zdać sobie sprawę, co do ciebie czuje - wzdycha sfrustrowany Malik, przeczesując jego włosy. - Jest teraz w podobnym stanie.   
\- Więc dlaczego z nim nie jesteś? Powinieneś z nim być, to twój przyjaciel! - Lou podnosi się gwałtownie. - Harry cię potrzebuje!  
\- Louis. - Mulat mruga ociężale. - Właśnie złamał ci serce, a ty krzyczysz na mnie, że go nie pocieszam?   
Louis wzrusza ramionami.  
\- On cię potrzebuje. Ja... dam sobie radę, tak. Już mi lepiej, naprawdę. - Wymusza mocno nieszczery uśmiech.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby potrzebował teraz kogoś oprócz ciebie, jeśli mam być szczery. - Zayn odważa się powiedzieć, odchylając głowę na kanapę. Ma dość tej całej dramy.   
Louis kręci głową.  
\- On mnie traktuje jak przyjaciela.  
Malik podnosi głowę z powrotem, by spojrzeć na szatyna. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że ten mówi poważnie. Zaczyna po prostu bezradnie się śmiać, pocierając swoje czoło. - Tobie też to wmówił? Nie wierzę w was.   
\- To ja na niego naciskałem, wymuszałem pocałunki, podczas gdy on... o boże, był zakochany w Joshu? - Szatyn szarpie swoją grzywkę. Jak okropnym przyjacielem się okazał?  
\- Tommo, na nim nie da się nic wymusić, uspokój się. - Mulat marszczy brwi. - Sam powiedziałeś, że jestem jego przyjacielem, racja? A kiedyś prawie podbił mi oko, jak chciałem go pocałować na imprezie u Pezz podczas gry w butelkę. Zaufaj mi, gdyby nie chciał, to by się z tobą nie całował. Josh jest nikim, Harry nic do niego czuje. Pierwszy raz w życiu widział się z nim poza kawiarnią i olał go, żeby wybiec za tobą. Nawet dla postronnego obserwatora jasne jest, w kim jest zakochany.   
\- I jeszcze przerwałem mu randkę! - kontynuuje Louis. - Powinienem zadzwonić, ale Liam mówił, że będziesz w domu, bo chciałeś coś stworzyć, a Stan właśnie przyniósł mi te komiksy... - gadał jak najęty.  
\- Louis, czy do ciebie dociera choć słowo z tego, co mówię? - frustruje się Zayn, po czym cedzi: - Harry. Jest. Zakochany. W. TOBIE.   
\- WIĘC CZEMU TO WSZYSTKO?! - wydziera się Tomlinson. - Najpierw mówi, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, że nie możemy, a potem umawia się i całuje z kimś!   
\- Nie wiem, kurwa, ten dzieciak to stan umysłu. - Malik unosi obronnie ręce w górę. - Tylko Gemma wie, o co chodzi, jej się pytaj.   
\- Nie mam do niej kontaktu - mamrocze Louis. - Poza tym... nie wchodzi się dwa razy do tej samej rzeki, jeśli już raz prawie się utopiłeś…  
\- Rozumiem - wzdycha mulat głęboko, przymykając powieki. - Może chociaż młody się nauczy, żeby nie bawić się uczuciami.   
Louis wtula się w niego, pociągając nosem.  
\- Chciałbym, żeby to tak nie bolało…  
\- Najebmy się, co? - proponuje Zayn, klepiąc go po plecach. - Może chociaż na chwilę uśmierzy ból.   
\- Jutro od rana mam zmianę. - Louis uśmiecha się ponuro. - Nadrabiam ten tydzień wolnego…  
\- To chociaż to piwo… - wzdycha Malik, obiecując sobie, że będzie się pilnował, by nie wyrwać kudłów z głowy Harolda, gdy wróci do domu.   
Louis po prostu kiwa głową, biorąc od niego puszkę. Otwiera ją mechanicznie, ale nie upija z niej nic.  
\- Nawet mnie boli, jak na ciebie patrzę - wyznaje mulat, krzywiąc się i pijąc swoje piwo.   
\- Mnie boli bardziej - mówi melancholijnie szatyn i w końcu pociąga łyk piwa.  
\- Mogę się tylko domyślać - mamrocze Zayn.   
\- Nie skrzywdź Liama - prosi Tomlinson. - Znam go od piaskownicy…  
\- Błagam cię, mogę być oschły, ale tego nie zrobię. To tak jakbym miał skopać szczeniaczka. - Uśmiecha się Malik, szturchając go łokciem w brzuch. - Jest moim chłopakiem, spokojnie.   
\- Prawda? - Rozchmurza się Louis. Odkłada praktycznie pełne piwo na stolik i kładzie głowę na jego brzuchu.  
\- Prawda, jest najbardziej pozytywną osobą, jaką znam - przytakuje mulat, przygryzając wargę z uśmiechem i wplątując palce w jego włosy. - No może poza Benem, ale to jeszcze mała osóbka.   
\- Benny jest cudowny. Niesamowicie bystry, genialny obserwator i naprawdę grzeczne dziecko. - Louis smutnieje znowu.  
\- Hej - szepcze Zayn delikatnie, masując palcami skórę jego głowy. - Zwinę im go na chwilę w przyszłym tygodniu, jak wrócą i do ciebie wpadniemy, co ty na to? On i tak ciągle jęczy i marudzi, że Louii jest fajny i czemu już nie przychodzi.   
\- Mógłbyś? - pyta z nadzieją Tomlinson, ściskając jego palce.  
\- Jasne. - Malik uśmiecha się delikatnie. - Pokochałeś tego malca, huh?   
\- Tak. - Prawdziwy szczery uśmiech wpływa na usta Louisa.  
\- To go tu schowamy i nie oddamy bez walki - chichocze mulat, kręcąc czule głową.   
\- Może zabiorą mnie ze sobą do Szkocji? Nie dostanę zatrudnienia po stażu, ten urlop przeważył szalę na niekorzyść i nawet wpływy Nialla mogą się na nic nie zdać…  
\- Jestem pewien, że jesteś tam bardziej niż mile widziany - zapewnia go Zayn. - Ale nie sądzę, żeby było aż tak źle, jesteś dobry.   
\- Zaryzykowałem, nie wyszło…  
\- Jeszcze nic straconego. - Malik przeciera oczy. Robi się senny od piwa.   
\- Położysz się ze mną? - prosi Louis. - Nie chcę spać samemu.   
\- Jasne - zgadza się mulat. Nawet jeśli Harry wszystko spieprzył… to zyskał dzięki niemu chłopaka i przyjaciela.  
Louis posyła mu zmęczony ale wdzięczny uśmiech. Kiedy kładą się razem do łóżka w samych bokserkach, nie jest niezręcznie i Louis to kocha.  
\- Dziękuję - szepcze przed zapadnięciem w sen.

***

Kiedy Gemma i Chris wracają trzy dni później, Harry leży zwinięty w kłębek na kanapie, okryty kocem i z opuchniętą od płaczu twarzą, a przed nim na stoliku stoi czerwony kubek z parującą herbatą. Nie żeby był w stanie sam to zrobić obecnie, po prostu Zayn wbrew pozorom nie jest bezduszny.   
Ben krzywi się na widok smutnego wujka i w swojej dziecięcej niewinności pyta Malika: - A gdzie jest Louii?   
Brunet zwija się jeszcze bardziej w sobie i zaczyna szlochać, choć myślał, że już wypłakał wszystkie łzy.   
\- Chodź mały, odwiedzimy Lou, a twoja mama pogada z wujkiem, w porządku? - Zayn bierze malca na ręce i wychodzi, ciągnąc Chrisa za sobą. Widzi kątem oka, jak Gemma siada przy bracie i go obejmuje, a Chris mruczy coś o tym, że skoczy do znajomego i żeby dali mu znać, kiedy ma wrócić. Malik wzdycha głęboko i usadawia chłopczyka w swoim samochodzie, po czym pisze do Louisa, że są w drodze.   
„Czekam!” - dostaje po chwili.

Louis czeka na nich już w korytarzu, z wyciągniętymi rękami i szerokim uśmiechem, mimo ogólnie złego samopoczucia. Ben uwiesza się radośnie na jego szyi, a Louis radośnie go tuli, od razu zagadując i ignorując Zayna po posłaniu mu wdzięcznego uśmiechu i krótkiego cześć. Ten tylko kręci głową z pobłażaniem, wchodząc za nimi do środka i rzucając się na kanapę, po czym wyciąga telefon i zaczyna pisać z Liamem.   
\- Louii, a ty wies dlacego wujek telaz ciągle płacze? - pyta w pewnym momencie chłopczyk, a Malik nieruchomieje nad telefonem, po czym uważnie obserwuje twarz szatyna, nie chcąc by i ten rozkleił się przed małym.   
Louis zagryza wargi, by się nie rozpłakać, ale i tak kilka łez spływa po jego policzkach. Co ma teraz powiedzieć? Na litość boską, to tylko dziecko. Głaszcze go tylko po główce ze wzruszeniem ramion.  
\- To dlatego, że też tęskni za Lou - interweniuje Zayn.   
\- To nie mogom się spotyknąć? - pyta z rozbrajającą szczerością chłopczyk.  
\- Nie mogą, bo wujek skrzywdził Lou i Lou nie chce go teraz widzieć. - Malik nie owija w bawełnę.   
Chłopiec marszczy brwi.  
\- Wujek zlobił Louii’emu ksywdę? Ojej! - Objął pulchnymi rączkami Tomlinsona. - Wujek na pewno nie chciał! Nie gniewaj się na wujka!  
\- Właśnie, nie gniewaj się na niego, patrz, jak to żałośnie wygląda teraz - podchwytuje Zayn, rzucając na dywan swój telefon, gdzie Gemma na pytanie o Harry’ego wysłała mu tylko jego zdjęcie.   
Louis odwraca wzrok.  
\- Chodź Benny, ułożymy puzzle.

***

Gemma stara się z całych sił uspokoić brata, ale nie jest to takie łatwe. Mija godzina, zanim Harry w końcu przestaje histeryzować. Leży tylko bezsilnie w jej ramionach, pociągając co jakiś czas nosem. - Powinieneś o niego walczyć - szepcze, przeczesując palcami jego loki.   
\- Ale on nie chce ze mną rozmawiać… - Brunet pokazuje jej spis nieodebranych połączeń, które wykonywał od piątku do Louisa.   
\- To nic. - Gemma kręci głową. - Po prostu nie odpuszczaj, rozumiesz? Takie coś nie zdarza się codziennie. Więc choćbyś miał o niego zabiegać latami, rób to. On się starał cały czas, teraz twoja kolej.   
\- Masz rację. - Trzęsie się i wysuwa z jej objęć, idąc do swojego pokoju po laptopa. Wchodzi na stronę kwiaciarni, wybierając opcję z dostawą do domu. Zamawia wielki bukiet róż na adres Louisa, prosząc o dopisanie karteczki. Ma nadzieję, że wyrobią się i dostarczą je dzisiaj. Nie łudzi się, że głupie kwiatki coś zmienią. Po prostu chce, by Louis wiedział, że mu na nim zależy. 

***

Louis spędza dzień na zabawie z Benem i Zaynem oraz Liamem, który przyszedł po pracy, rozłożonymi na kanapie. Przerywa im dzwonek do drzwi, a kiedy Tomlinson zostawia chłopca z przyjaciółmi i otwiera drzwi, mężczyzna wręcza mu ogromny bukiet i podsuwa pod nos tablet do podpisania odbioru. Wciąż oszołomiony składa podpis i zamyka drzwi.  
\- Kto to... Rany, Lou, co to? Od kogo? - pyta Liam, stając w progu.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia... - Ogląda kwiaty. Są naprawdę ładne. - Ale ktoś się postarał...  
\- Zobacz, może jest liścik.  
Louis ogląda bukiet i oh, rzeczywiście, jest tam przyczepiona mała koperta z kartką w środku. 

“Louis, na naszej drugiej randce (bo to była randka, chociaż upierałem się, że nie), podarowałeś mi różę, pamiętasz? Ja pamiętam doskonale. Znaczyła dla mnie więcej, niż byłem skłonny przyznać. Każda rzecz, którą dla mnie zrobiłeś, również znaczyła więcej, niż chciałem przyznać. Wiem, że kwiaty nie naprawią tego, jak Cię zraniłem, jednak posyłam ci jedną różę za każdy wspólnie spędzony moment, który czynił mnie coraz bardziej w Tobie zakochanym.   
H.”

Louis nie wie czy śmiać się, czy płakać. Wciska bukiet w ręce zaskoczonego Liama mamrocząc tylko pod nosem Harry. Ten chłopak go wykończy.  
Zayn patrzy na nich z zainteresowaniem, biorąc Bena na kolana. 

\- O jakie ładne kwiatuski! - zachwyca się chłopiec.   
\- Od Harry’ego - oznajmia Liam stojąc na środku salonu i nie bardzo mając pojęcie co z nimi zrobić.  
\- Od wujka Haly’ego? - podchwytuje malec. - Louii, dostałeś kwiatuski od wujka Haly’ego!  
\- Och. - Malik chowa uśmiech w lokach Bena. Harry jednak nie jest taką beznadziejną ciotą, za jaką go miał. Wyciąga dyskretnie telefon i pisze do współlokatora, żeby trzymał tak dalej.   
\- Co z tym zrobić? - pyta Liam nieco bezradnie.  
\- Nie wiem, wyrzuć! - warczy Louis, siadając na kanapie, ale zdradza go lekki uśmiech.  
\- Tommo musi mieć tu gdzieś jakiś wazon - mamrocze Zayn, przekładając małego na kolana Tomlinsona i zaczynając się rozglądać po salonie. W końcu znajduje wystarczający na bukiet i pomaga swojemu chłopakowi umieścić kwiaty w środku. Stawia dobitnie bukiet na stoliku, ostrożnie kładąc kopertę przed wazonem. - Swoją drogą Gemms mówi, że mogę zostać tu z Benem na noc, jeśli chcesz?   
\- To co Beny? Chcesz zostać z Tommo? Będziemy oglądać bajki całą noc!  
\- Taak! - piszczy, klaszcząc w rączki.  
\- Jak widzisz, postanowione. - Posyła mu uśmiech, podrzucając chłopca na kolanach.

***

Następnego dnia rano Gemma przychodzi osobiście po swojego chłopca i puka do drzwi.   
Louis otwiera jej ledwo ubrany, z rozwichrzoną grzywką.  
\- Cześć Gems! Już południe? - pyta, przecierając oczy.  
\- Tak - śmieje się dziewczyna, przytulając go na powitanie i wchodząc do środka. - Przepraszam, że muszę ci odebrać moje maleństwo, ale wracamy już do Szkocji.   
\- Nie oddam - mówi prosto Louis, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Louis. - Gemma patrzy na niego groźnie, po czym ukazuje swoje dołeczki, kręcąc głową w rozbawieniu i podając mu kremową kopertę. - Oddaj mi mojego synka, proszę. Włożyłam ci w zaproszenie na nasz ślub bilet, zobaczysz go za miesiąc.   
\- Gems, nie musiałaś, naprawdę! Sam mógłbym kupić sobie bilet. - Wzdycha. - Chodź, mały jeszcze śpi. - Prowadzi ją do sypialni.  
\- Poczekaj. - Gemma go zatrzymuje przed pomieszczeniem, odchrząkując nerwowo. - Mam też dla ciebie coś od Harry’ego.   
Louis przewraca oczami.  
\- Zaproszenie na jego ślub z Joshem?  
\- Nawet nie znam tego chłopaka i nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek poznała. - Dziewczyna kręci głową, wyciągając z torebki średniej wielkości granatowe pudełko od jubilera i podając je Tomlinsonowi.  
Louis wzdycha, biorąc pudełko do ręki.  
\- Co to? Wiesz, że nie musiał na mnie wydawać pieniędzy?  
\- Przecież nie kazałam mu tego robić, to jego pomysł - mówi Gemma, uśmiechając się. - No otwórz!   
\- O boże... - Louis zamiera z ręką przy ustach patrząc na srebrną bransoletkę z zawieszką w kształcie laski Eskulapa. - Nie mogę tego przyjąć, nie ma mowy.  
\- Louis, proszę, on to zamówił specjalnie dla ciebie. - Dziewczyna patrzy na niego prosząco. - Poza tym był rano w szpitalu na jakiejś kontroli chyba z tym nadgarstkiem i jakieś ptaszki doniosły mu, że dyrektor na ciebie czeka w swoim gabinecie, z gotową umową o pracę.   
Louis pociera czoło.  
\- Dlaczego mu tak zależy? Przecież to on chciał się przyjaźnić!  
\- Ale się zakochał, Louis. Nie może od tego uciekać w nieskończoność. - Gemma przygryza wargę.   
Zrezygnowany Tomlinson opiera się o ścianę.  
\- Boję się, że znowu ucieknie, kiedy zda sobie sprawę z tego, jak poważne to jest.  
\- Ja cię w zupełności rozumiem. - Dziewczyna kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Dlatego nie wymagam od ciebie, żebyś mu od razu wybaczał, albo w ogóle wybaczał. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się starał cały czas, bo na to zasługujesz. To jest twoja decyzja. Tak czy inaczej moja mała rodzinka cię uwielbia, z Harrym u boku czy bez.   
\- I nie będziesz mi miała za złe, jeśli na twój ślub przyszedłbym z kimś innym? - Wzdycha po raz kolejny. - Nie wiem co o tym myśleć.  
\- Nie mam najmniejszego prawa być na ciebie zła, byłeś cudowny dla niego, to on to stracił na własne życzenie. - Gemma ściska jego dłoń. - Oczywiście, że chcę dla niego jak najlepiej, to mój mały braciszek, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że świadomie czy nieświadomie, zabawił się twoim sercem. Proszę cię tylko o jedną rzecz: nie przekreślaj go tak całkowicie od razu.   
\- Nie mogę przestać o nim myśleć. Zastanawiam się co robi, gdzie jest, czy jest bezpieczny, szczęśliwy. Było w tym też sporo mojej winy, bardzo dużo na nim wymuszałem. - Przeciera twarz dłońmi. - Pomyślę o tym Gems, dobrze?  
\- Mamusia? - Rozlega się zaspany głos Bena.  
\- Dziękuję. - Starsza z rodzeństwa Styles przytula go mocno, po czym idzie po swoje dziecko. - Hej, synku! Chodź, wylatujemy dzisiaj, chcesz się chyba jeszcze pożegnać z wujkiem?   
Ben kiwa główką. Louis z rozczuleniem całuje go w czółko i kiedy Gemma jest zajęta przebieraniem go, zgarnia do torby jego rzeczy.

***

Trzy godziny później Harry stoi w hali odlotów i ściska kurczowo swojego siostrzeńca, pociągając nosem w jego lokach.   
\- Mogę go sobie zatrzymać? - pyta.   
\- Spraw sobie własne. - Chris się szczerzy, ściskając rączkę walizki.   
\- No weźcie - jęczy brunet. - I tak będziecie zajęci przygotowaniami do ślubu, mogę się nim jeszcze zająć.   
\- Myślę, że powinieneś skupić się na czymś innym - przypomina mu Gemma, uśmiechając się i głaskając go po włosach.  
\- Ale Benny. - Harry układa usta w podkówkę, obejmując malca mocniej.   
\- Cemu nie możemy zamieszkać w jednym wieeelkim domku, mamusia, tatuś, wujek i Louii? - marudzi Ben, zaciskając piąstki na bluzce Stylesa.   
\- Może kiedyś - śmieje się Chris, odwracając się. - No szybko, ostatnie pożegnania, wzywają nas.   
\- Kocham cię, braciszku, powodzenia - szepcze mu Gemma na ucho, przytulając go, po czym zabiera protestującego syna i idzie za narzeczonym, machając im. - Pa, Zaynie!   
\- Pa, piękniejszy Stylesie! - Malik odmachuje z uśmiechem, odbijając się od ściany, o którą się opierał i ciągnąc przyjaciela w stronę wyjścia. - No chodź, nie mam całego dnia, Romeo. Trzeba to gówno przećwiczyć. 

***

Wieczorem Harry stoi przy oknie w swoim pokoju, obgryzając paznokcie i wybierając setny raz numer Louisa. Naprawdę mu zależy. Chce go sam zaprosić, a nie wysługiwać się Zaynem. Jego ekipa czeka w salonie, obrzucając się chrupkami i głośno śmiejąc.   
Pierwszy telefon pozostaje bez odpowiedzi. Drugi również. I kiedy Harry zaczyna już tracić nadzieję przy czwartym, w słuchawce rozlega się zachrypnięty głos Louisa.  
\- Tak?  
\- Louis! - szepcze brunet z ulgą, czując głośne walenie swojego serca. - Boże, martwiłem się, dziękuję, że odebrałeś.   
Zapada cisza, którą Louis przerywa dopiero po dłuższej chwili.  
\- Dziękuję za kwiaty i bransoletkę. Nie musiałeś…  
\- Ale chciałem - zapewnia go Styles, kładąc dłoń na piersi, jakby bał się, że jego serce zaraz wyleci do Louisa. - Umm… podpisałeś umowę?   
\- Skąd w ogóle wiesz o umowie?  
\- Gadałem z Niallem, ja… - przerywa, żeby przełknąć gulę w gardle. Naprawdę za nim tęskni. - Przepraszam, nie chciałem po prostu, żebyś przeze mnie stracił okazję.   
\- Chciałem, żeby zatrudnili mnie ze względu na umiejętności, a nie znajomości.  
\- Jakie znajomości, jestem tylko pacjentem - szepcze Harry, czując spływające łzy. - Po prostu nadgarstek mnie bolał, naruszyłem go i przy okazji się dowiedziałem, to wszystko.   
\- Mogłeś nagadać czegoś Niallowi, albo jego lasce.  
Brunet pociąga głośno nosem. Louis w ogóle mu nie wierzy i jest taki… zimny. - Cóż, nie zrobiłem tego, ale nie dziwię ci się, że mi nie wierzysz. Mógłbyś wpaść dzisiaj z Liamem do Lucky Voice? Nie musisz nawet ze mną rozmawiać, chcę tylko, żebyś coś zobaczył, proszę.   
\- Po prostu nie lubię dostawać czegoś, na co nie zasłużyłem. Branie tygodnia wolnego nie należało do najszczęśliwszych pomysłów w tym wypadku, ale to była moja decyzja i nie żałuję jej, spędziłem cudowny tydzień. - Słychać głębokie westchnienie. - W porządku, wpadniemy. Na którą?  
\- Tak, to był prawdopodobnie najlepszy tydzień w moim życiu - wyznaje Styles, przymykając oczy do wspomnień. - Dziękuję. Bądźcie na 21, Liam wie, gdzie to jest.   
\- Dobrze - odpowiada Louis, ale wciąż nie kończy połączenia.  
\- Dobrze - szepcze Harry, chcąc go w tym momencie pocałować bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Słucha jego oddechu, pozwalając płynąć łzom tęsknoty.   
Louis też pociąga nosem. Chciałby powiedzieć mu tyle rzeczy!  
\- Tęsknię za tobą - mamrocze brunet, opierając czoło o szybę.   
\- Wydawało mi się, że dobrze bawiłeś się z Joshem…  
\- Lou… - wzdycha Styles. - To było tylko to jedno spotkanie, wziął mnie z zaskoczenia tym pocałunkiem.   
\- W końcu ja też wymuszałem na tobie wiele rzeczy…  
\- Nie zrobiliśmy niczego, czego bym nie chciał, poza tym rozstaniem - mówi sfrustrowany Harry, kiedy słyszy dźwięk upadania czegoś ciężkiego na podłogę. Rozszerza oczy i schodzi z parapetu, by zawołać przez drzwi: - Co to spadło?   
\- Koszulka! - śmieje się Perrie.   
\- To dlaczego tak hukło?   
\- Bo Ed w niej był - parska Zayn.   
Louis rozłącza się, słysząc inne głosy i śmiech w tle. To nie tak, że za nim tęsknił…  
Brunet zamiera na dźwięk zerwanego połączenia. Starając nie dać się obezwładnić zimnej panice ogarniającej jego ciało, powtarza sobie w myślach, że przecież Louis obiecał przyjść, a Liam nie pozwoli mu uciec, dopóki nie skończą. Ociera łzy i wychodzi do pomagających mu przyjaciół.   
\- Zgodził się, jedziemy. 

***

Louis daje się przebrać i wpakować do samochodu tajemniczo uśmiechniętemu Liamowi. Czy to kolejny z genialnych pomysłów Zayna? Naburmuszony brakiem odpowiedzi od Payne'a, wpatruje się w okno przez całą drogę i nawet nie rejestruje momentu, w którym docierają na miejsce. Liam ciągnie Louisa do jednego ze stolików na wprost sceny, machając do siedzącego przy barze Malika. Ten zeskakuje ze stołka i podchodzi do nich z uśmiechem. Całuje swojego chłopaka, po czym czochra włosy Tomlinsona.   
\- Hej, nie bzdycz się tak! Co prawda sam bym nie pomyślał, że komukolwiek uda się zaciągnąć mnie na karaoke, ale.   
\- Karaoke? - Louis rozgląda się. - O co tu chodzi? Możecie mi powiedzieć, czemu wszyscy uśmiechają się tajemniczo i patrzą w moją stronę z TYM wyrazem twarzy?  
\- Myślę, że masz paranoję. - Mulat szczerzy się, po czym widząc wchodzących na scenę Perrie i Eda, oddala się od stolika, mówiąc: - Lecę, scena wzywa. 

Nick, który tutaj pracuje, bierze mikrofon i zapowiada: - Ok, ludzie, teraz coś, czego na pewno niczyje oczy jeszcze nie widziały, czyli Harold i jego gówniana ekipa, z równie gównianym kawałkiem.   
Styles wychodzi zza kulis, przejmując mikrofon i rzucając mu zirytowane spojrzenie. - Dzięki, Grimshit, naprawdę. 

Louis chce wyjść, ale Liam łapie go za ramię i sadza z powrotem.  
\- Siedź na dupie - syczy.  
Tomlinson wzdycha cierpiętniczo i opiera łokcie na stoliku, czekając na występ.

\- Może to oklepany kawałek, ale teraz w końcu rozumiem jego tekst, dlatego chciałbym go zaśpiewać dla pewnej osoby - odchrząkuje Harry, sprawdzając, czy jego przyjaciele nie biją się o mikrofon na stojaku, po czym odwraca się do publiczności, odszukując wzrokiem szatyna, dokładnie wtedy, gdy rozlegają się pierwsze dźwięki "Baby One More Time". 

\- Liam, o co tu chodzi? - Tomlinson szturcha ramię przyjaciela, ale ten tylko kiwa głową w stronę sceny.  
Czy to dzieje się naprawdę? Louis patrzy, jak Harry wczuwa się w piosenkę, delikatnie kołysząc biodrami. Cholera, ten chłopak to czysty seks.

Tymczasem Styles wczuwa się w tekst piosenki, patrząc prosto w Louisa zbolałym i tęskniącym wzrokiem: - "Oh baby, baby/ How was I supposed to know/ That something wasn't right here?/ Oh baby, baby/ I shouldn't have let you go/ And now you're outta sight, yeah/ Show me how you want it to be/ Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now"  
Kiedy rozlega się ikoniczny refren, jego mocny głos świetnie komponuje się z równie oryginalnymi barwami chórku w osobach Zayna, Perrie i Eda. Cały bar jest oczarowany tym, jak w ich wykonaniu ta piosenka nabiera klasy. - "My loneliness is killing me/ I must confess I still believe/ When I'm not with you I lose my mind/ Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time"

Louis czuje łzy spływające mu po twarzy.  
\- Jemu naprawdę na tobie zależy - szepcze Liam. - Spieprzył, fakt, ale wystraszył się. Każdy może popełnić błąd... Daj mu szansę, nie pożałujesz.  
Tommo tylko kiwa głową, powstrzymując szloch.

\- "Oh baby, baby/ The reason I breathe is you/ Boy you got me blinded/ Oh pretty baby/ There's nothing that I wouldn't do/ That's not the way I planned it/ Show me how you want it to be/ Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now/ Oh because" - Harry dla efektu wyciąga rękę w stronę Tomlinsona, a nikt nie śmieje się z tego, że jest ona zagipsowana i pomalowana w dziecinne rysunki, publiczność jest zbyt zafascynowana tym zjawiskiem. W refrenie przejściowym Styles płynnie schodzi ze sceny, śpiewając z emocjami i idąc w stronę ich stolika. 

Zapłakany Lous wstaje ze swojego miejsca i z niecierpliwością wyczekuje końca piosenki. Gdy Harry śpiewa ostatnie Hit me baby one more time, przyciąga go do pocałunku, nie przejmując się niczym i nikim wokół. Smakuje jak dom.

Wokół rozlegają się głośne brawa i krzyki, ale to nie jest dla Stylesa ważne. Ważne jest to, że Louis mu wybaczył. Na oślep odkłada mikrofon na stolik i w końcu może trzymać swój świat w ramionach. Porusza ustami z uczuciem, przymykając powieki i wie, że to dokładnie tak powinno być. 

Gdzieś z boku dobiega NARESZCIE! wykrzyczane przez Liama. Louis czuje, jak ktoś poklepuje go po plecach, ale nie zwraca na to uwagi. Odrywa się od ust Harry'ego na chwilę, by zaczerpnąć oddech, opierając czoło o jego.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że teraz nie uciekniesz…  
\- Nigdy w życiu, my pretty baby - szepcze Styles, uśmiechając się przez łzy.  
\- Ma ktoś chusteczki? - chlipie Ed do mikrofonu, a Perrie i Zayn śmieją się czule, obejmując go z obu stron i sprowadzając ze sceny. 

Louis znowu przyciąga Harry'ego do pocałunku, wśród kolejnych oklasków i gwizdów. I w tym momencie, stojąc na środku zwykłego baru karaoke, otoczony nieznajomymi, czuje, że może osiągnąć wszystko. Bo z powrotem trzyma w ramionach swoje serce.

**Author's Note:**

> Znajdziecie nas także na platformie Tumblr!
> 
> Galway Girl: https://drunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com/  
> Fenrissa: https://wonder-holic.tumblr.com/


End file.
